A Ladies Man Becomes the Greatest Swordsman
by mangalover26
Summary: 20 year old Mihawk was known as the world's greatest ladies man. So how did he get his title to change? It starts with a mysterious chain, a girl with amnesia, and the idiot who couldn't shut his mouth. Now ladies man, Mihawk, has to sail with amnesia girl who's a 'Follower of the Word', but the government hates 'Followers of the Word' mare than pirates.
1. Chain?

**Prologue**

3rd Person POV

Before Dracule Mihawk was a shichibukai and the world's greatest swordsman, he was a ladies man. 20 year old rookie pirate "Hawk-eye" was looking to discover his place in the world and enjoy any pleasures that were offered up. Being the good looking young man he was, there was no shortage of women that would approach him. Even more so when the papers started reporting about his affairs with certain women of nobility. Women would approach him and receive an adrenaline rush when his fierce gaze landed on them, Mihawk being the "gentleman" he was would take the ladies for a night of fun. He often left islands when the fathers, brothers, boyfriends, and occasional husband (he did "try" to avoid committed women) got too annoying in their chases.

**Story Begins**

Hawk-eye Rapes Nobleman's Daughter. This is the newest headline in the paper and completely not true. He only kissed the her without an invitation, but he was attempting to get a married woman to leave him alone. He has three situations that allow being with a married woman:

1) It's alright if she is doing it to get revenge on a cheating husband.

The good old

2) I didn't know she was married

He had to add the last one after a certain situation

3) Her husband asks me to/ gave permission (it really happened)

The woman he was trying to get rid of didn't fit any of the above, so he found a nice attractive young lady and kissed her, passionately, till the woman walked away. He didn't know that the girl was a noble not that it would bother him either way and it was the girl that persuaded him to continue what he started. The title of the article is the father's way of trying to protect her name and the engagement he had arranged.

This isn't the first article to read like this, similar situations had happened before, but the women on the Grand Line are not deterred by this. In fact it the number of women that approach him increases after each article.

Mihawk finds the whole thing boring now and wants the next island to have a place he can train with no distractions. Maybe afterward he will go to a town or village and crash at some girls place.

Though Mihawk most wants to find out why a random chain appeared on his wrist. It had randomly appeared one night and the chain just stretches beyond the horizon. Although the direction is the same as he is currently sailing, doesn't mean anything as far as he is concerned. It could go beyond the island for all he knew and he isn't the type to assume conclusions without better evidence.

The chain is odd though because it can't be grasped, it just passes through objects as if it wasn't there. Also the chain can disappear, but is still present, it reappears at odd times. He discovered after a while he could will it to appear or disappear when he concentrated enough. He knows he can't do anything more about the chain till he gathers more information, so he decides to take a nap. The weather is nice enough for such a thing even if he is currently in the Grand Line, but nothing should wake him up or his sword will get to taste blood.

**Thank you for reading so far. I'm knew to this so I would appreciate and encourage constructive criticism or reviews giving opinions. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and this applies to any and all chapters. Let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Lakes

3rd POV

A Sea King made the mistake of waking up Mihawk and was quickly dispatched. After taking out his annoyance with the beast he quickly spots an island in the distance with his sharp eyes, an ordinary person wouldn't have seen it without a telescope. As he approaches the island he takes note of the town near the coast, but he decides to land somewhere else, preferring to train without attracting women. Despite his slim physique he easily pulls the boat onto shore, this is due to the fact that his slim physique is 100% muscle.

Once the boat is secure he takes off into the forest for a warm up jog, all while taking in his surroundings and getting a feel for the island as a whole. He stops at a beautiful clearing where some final details give him an idea of the island. The lake in the middle of the clearing is sparkling clear, with the occasional fish jumping out of the water. The tall grass bends ever so slightly in the breeze as if swaying to a song he can't hear and wild flowers opening up to the sun with dew drops sliding down for it was still early morning. All these details conclude the fact that the island is definitely a Spring island and the people have not traveled very deep, letting the island's nature have control. He has not spotted anything of a threatening nature yet so the reason the people have made little progress into the island is still unknown.

His opinion of the island can be described in one word. **Boring**. The only interesting detail he noticed is that the clearing was perfect for training. The trees surrounding the area were closely spaced enough to hide the area from onlookers and thick enough that cutting down enough would actually be training to him, but only a little. Oddly enough there were boulders randomly spaced throughout, but the land was flat and no mountains in sight. They had been here for a while though for there was moss and other types of plants growing on them

He trained here for the rest of the day until the sun began to set casting the light on the lake. The lake reflected the beautiful colors of the red, orange, and yellow, and when he dived in to wash up, the splashes caused rainbows to appear in the sky. When he came up he went to the small bag he carried here with him and put on some fresh clothes, his usual style of an open floral shirt and a pair of cream color pants tucked into his boots. He then strapped his katana around his hip and began to head to the town he saw earlier while slicking his hair back. The town was on the east side of the island and he was only a few miles in the forest on the south side. A smile, or more of a smirk, makes its way onto his face at the prospect of getting some food, a little wine, and an eager young woman to spend the night with.

* * *

Mihawk woke up the next morning and quickly got dressed and jumped out the window of the room. While he did find a place to stay he didn't particularly like the idea of the two drunk twins throwing up on him when they wake. He had more troubling things to deal with, for starters the restless sleep he had last night.

He had waken up in the night while the nearly full moon glowed glowed down on the chain that had reappeared. He had a feeling that his life was endangered and the chain had seemed to tighten on his wrist, but he still couldn't touch it. He had just sat up in bed staring at the piece of untouchable metal for what felt like hours, but probably only five minutes. The two girls he was in bed with just shifted around till they were comfortable. After a while the chain loosened and the sense of his life being threatened disappeared. This greatly troubled Mihawk for he didn't like his life being threatened when he didn't even comprehend why and the fact he was woken up. Afterward he laid back down and tried to sleep with the twins cuddling with him again, but questions just get arousing him awake.

As he walked down the street he felt the gazes of several people, especially from women, one man was glaring at him, but quickly looked away when they made eye contact. That was enough of a surrender so there was no point in starting a fight, unless he got bored. The man was of sufficient build and he had a long sword on his back, but he started walking away and Mihawk would not chase after him for a fight. He had questions that needed answering, so he let the blond man with a long sword go, and didn't bother to observe him any more.

He found a pub near the docks, 'Little Piggy' it was in good condition for a pub, so it didn't see many fights. It was clean and not too full seeing how it was morning. The worn door said that it got many visitors, so the prices shouldn't be bad. He walked in through the swinging door and walked to the counter and sat down looking at the types of available drinks.

The bartender was anything, but little. He would have to duck just to go through the doorways. He was also very muscled, no wonder there were few fights, but he gave an air of someone who knew more than you wanted him too. Perfect. A good conversationalist who might be able to shed light on a few subjects on the island.

"Would you like something?" The bartenders voice was low like a bass and he was straight to the point. Good.

"Have any wine, red to be specific?" Mihawk's favorite drink always seems to be hard to come by in these types of small towns.

"Only one bottle left." He goes in the back, probably to get the bottle and returns with a smile on his face. He has something planned. "Here you go."

"How much?" Normally Mihawk would just start drinking, but the way the bartender is asking makes him suspicious.

"Nothing. It's on the house." Definitely suspicious.

"What do you want?" Mihawk gives him a slight glare as warning to not to try and trick him.

"Calm down there. I would just like you to come and drink here tonight too." Mihawk didn't drop his glare and the guy began to sweat under the fierce gaze. "I would just like to be able to attract more women to the place which would cause more men to come and drink more. What better way to attract women then spread word that the 'Hawk-eye,' world's greatest ladies man, is here."

"A glass."

"What?" Mihawk pointed to a shelf where goblet like glasses were. Realization finally struck and he got the glass and gave it to Hawk-eye. Mihawk finally released the man from his gaze and poured a cup. The bartender finally released a breathe he had been holding since he finished his last explanation. "My names Piggy by the way."

"Hm." Mihawk merely grunts as he begins to drink his wine. When he finishes the first glass he starts to talk as he pours another. "I would like a few questions answered first."

Piggy quickly responds by saying, "Sure. Whataya want to know?"

"When I first came to the island I came upon a clearing with a lake and there were boulders scattered everywhere. Why?"

Piggy merely nodded his head and began to muse about the topic. "That's an old legend passed down around here. You see a long time ago there was a huge city in the middle of the island and four smaller cities surrounding it. It was said that the government that ruled the island and the cities was corrupt, so the god of the island sent a meteor to destroy the one in the center. The meteor was so huge that four chunks broke off and it still destroyed the city, while the smaller chunks destroyed the other cities. The craters were as big as the lakes that are now in their place. They say that the god then made a deal with the sea god to send a tsunami that would fill the craters with water. Finally resulting in our lakes. Over time the land leveled off, but the boulders around each lake are leftovers from the attack. I of course don't believe gods had anything to do with it, we live in the Grand Line after all."

"Hm... So why not move or settle further inland?"

"I said I didn't believe, but others do. Mainly the elder, but I got myself a nice little set up right here." Piggy opened his arms and gestured to the currently empty pub.

Mihawk finished off the rest of the wine and started getting up. "I'll be back tonight, but you better get more wine."

As Mihawk starts out, Piggy smiles and assures him he will, "Of course the only reason I was low was because there was a wedding recently, a new shipment comes this aftern..." Mihawk had already left before he could finish.

Mihawk spent the rest of the day at the lake clearing again, but when he took his bath in the lake he dived deep to get a look at the bottom. There at the bottom he found... nothing. No leftover meteor fragment, but that could have been from corrosion from the water currents he felt.

Mihawk went back to 'Little Piggy' that night and sure enough lots of women were trying to talk to him and lots of men were trying to get there attention. Mihawk had a few bottles of wine before he took a girl or two, maybe more, he wasn't paying much attention, upstairs to a free room. Courtesy of Piggy, who at the end of the night felt like a pimp.

* * *

The next morning Mihawk went down stairs and Piggy got him some breakfast. As Mihawk left his room he counted four girls on his bed, but he didn't recognize the fourth, the blond. He asked Piggy about last night and found out that different girls snuck upstairs to his room and then came back down later with smiles on their faces. This made Mihawk feel just a little violated, but it quickly passed to amusement at their behavior.

Suddenly the feeling that his life was at risk came again and he reached for his sword, but froze when he saw the chain reappeared and was tightening. By the look on Piggy's face he saw the chain too and then he fixed him with a stern look. "Do you know what that is on your wrist?"

"No... Do you?" Mihawk was now looking sternly back if not more fierce.

"We call it the life chain... When one has the chain appear it means that their life is connected to another. If one dies so does the other and there is no way to remove it."

"How do you know this?"

"It was supposedly part of the deal between the two gods. In exchange for filling the craters with water a portal would be opened in the center, where people from other world's can come through. The gods set it up like that or something, but a living being can't survive in another world without an anchor. The chain binds the person from the other world to someone in this world so that they can exist here... Usually the person just waits a while and goes back to there own world, but the day before you arrived someone destroyed the southern lakes boulder that was at the bottom. With the lakes now unbalanced and no substitute can be used the most recent person will be stuck here."

Meaning Mihawk is stuck with his life chained to an unknown entity. "I thought you didn't believe in the story?"

"I don't believe that gods played a role, but I have met someone from one of those other worlds... I was chained to him. I got the inside scoop on how it works so I'll give you an overview. If the chain tightens either your life or the other's is close to dieing. You probably noticed you can control if it appears or not if you concentrate, if you want it to appear, but the other doesn't whoevers will or desire is greater wins. Me and that guy played around with it a bit. You can't touch it and it can't be touched. Lastly if the person is in this world long enough they can get accustomed to this world and the chain would disappear... That is probably what you should hope for."

Mihawk took everything in stride and didn't express any emotion on his face other than annoyance. If he decides to believe this then it would mean whoever he might be attached to is in danger, although the chain had loosen again and it only lasted a minute this time.

"I heard from the elder a while ago that the village on the northwestward side has a girl that came out of the lake. She was in bad shape... Hey if you're goin', go to the elder there first he'll tell... you were she is. Can't wait for me to finish my sentence huh."

Mihawk had left while he was talking not caring anymore. The elder there would tell him what he wants to know... or he'll make him.

* * *

**Hey I tried to make it longer. What do you think so far?**


	3. She says?

3rd POV

Mihawk decided to walk to the village and on his way he would inspect the lake at the center of the island. When he walked into the clearing he took note that this lake was three times bigger than the one he saw in the south. He stripped down and put his things in his bag, which he was thankful for being waterproof. Swimming across would be faster than walking around, so he dived deep and began to look around as he swam.

Recalling what Piggy said about meteors at the bottom of the lakes he went to the surface, took a deep breathe and swam for the center to check it out. Surprisingly there was something at the bottom. What appeared to be a boulder, but it glowed a strange light blue color. It was the blue of the lake and oddly it gave a refreshing, cleansing feeling. As he approached the feeling grew and the light seemed to intensify, but when he finally touched it the light burst to a darker blue. It felt as though something was trying to pull him into it, but it didn't have enough strength. He quickly pulled away and swam for the surface.

He reprimands himself for being so careless and he went so far as to touch the odd glowing rock without a second thought too. What if he had actually been sucked in and placed in another world. Well there's no doubting that something supernatural is occurring in the lakes, but there was no rock in the south, not even a trace of one. He would look there one more time before he left. First though he needed to find that girl that he may be attached to.

* * *

Mihawk continues to ponder what kind of situation he might have been dragged into when he spots smoke in the distance. It wasn't the kind that said the forest was on fire, no it was more like a fire from someones chimney. A sudden flash of an old cabin home with a smiling woman out front, but her face was indistinguishable. He knew the woman though... he quickly shakes his head at the picture that had appeared. It was no time to be remembering the past. He then makes his way to the smoke.

* * *

By the time he made it to the edge of the town he was completely dry and thirsty. He debated on finding a place to drink first, but then the feeling returned. He looked at his wrist and sure enough the chain was back and it seemed to lead to a house right near where he was standing. Why ask an old man where to find the girl when he had a faster way.

He walked up to the house where the chain led and looked through the window. Sure enough it went to the bed on the east side of the room. Luckily the window was unlocked and he pushed it up and entered. Mihawk then realized that this was all too easy and convenient and so he went on alert... nothing happened so he slowly approached the bed, making sure not to let his guard down.

He pulled back the big blanket and froze. There on the bed was a girl... but she was badly bruised and bandages were everywhere. As the cool air made its' way to her skin, she seemed to breathe easier. That's when he realized that she was sweating, red, and terribly sick. As she cooled down the chain seemed to loosen, but it didn't disappear and he saw that it was connected to her left wrist while his was on the right.

He couldn't believe his luck. he gets randomly chained to a girl that is on the verge of death and he will die with her whether he wants to or not. He sat down on a chair that was conveniently placed next to the bed and stares at the ceiling. As he considers his options a woman suddenly walks in and drops the tray she was carrying. Mihawk had his eyes closed and opens only one of them to observe the newcomer. She was an older female, forties most likely, short curly brown hair and brown eyes that were currently very wide. She wore a comfortable dress that reached the ground, basically a basic housewife type.

He notices how she looks at the chain on the girls wrist and that it ended at his wrist. The surprise in her eyes changes to fear. "Please let her stay here. She is in no condition to be moved and she will be very safe here on the island." Her voice was tight, almost choked, with her concern for the girl.

"I would not risk my own life by moving someone who's in such bad shape, but I doubt we'll live either way just by looking at her." Mihawk didn't want to deal this woman and her pointless concern. If he decides to do something with the girl he will and no one could stop him.

"She looks worse than she really is." Mihawk merely casts her an annoyed look that finally changes the direction of her fear... onto him. "The worst is the fever, but it will pass, it happens to almost everyone who comes to this world. The worst injury is to her head, a broken rib, and a sprained ankle."

"Then why do I keep feeling like the chain wants cut off the circulation in my hand?" Mihawk is now getting close to glaring.

"The injuries made the fever worse, but she'll be over the worst of it in a day, if you would allow me to give her medicine?" The woman bends down to pick up the contents of the tray she dropped eyeing Mihawk warily. Mihawk simply looks back at the girl on the bed again. "Please don't take her to sea. It is far too dangerous for her."

Mihawk glares at her. "You don't think I know that." Mihawk would only find the girl as a burden on the sea and that could create openings on his life, but he didn't like not knowing if she was out in harms way. After all, if she got in trouble she would get them both killed and he wouldn't be around to stop it.

The woman stopped trying to plead with him and tended to the girl. Mihawk was not a rash man... well if you don't count the women he sleeps with. "Tell me what else is wrong with her." It was a command not a question.

"Just bruises that will heal in a few days and..." She suddenly trails off.

"And what." Again not a question.

"She has amnesia... She was awake for awhile before she got the fever and when the doctor examined her and asked her questions she could only tell us her current state. She doesn't seem to know her name or what world she came from... She only ever mumbles a name in her sleep." Mihawk glances at her no longer going to verbalize his command, just stare. "Someone named...?"

Surprise flickered into Mihawk's eyes for a moment, but the woman didn't notice. **Damn**. If the girl on the bed wakes up and explains he really will be in trouble. To think he would get stuck with a girl like her and if anyone found out what she is he'll be dead. Thank the sea that the woman tending the girl doesn't know anything or he'd really be screwed.

His options now are to wait till the girl wakes up and tell her never to say that name again or take her out to sea and make sure she doesn't. Depending on the girls personality she might not stay quiet for long and he really didn't want to have to drag her along with him, especially in her condition. The idea of cutting out her tongue is an option, but that might not stop her and she might find another way... He really is screwed.

Mihawk suddenly stands startling the woman. "I'm going out. I'll be back, so she better not be moved and you better not tell anyone you saw me." The woman merely nods as he climbs back out the window and disappears into the forest. The title Hawk-eye fit him well with those fierce eyes and the woman hopes that the stories about him being a ladies man are false. Otherwise if he takes the girl to sea, she would be in danger in more ways than one.

* * *

**Chapter three done. Any guesses on the name she mumbles? Hint: It's not her name. Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Decision

3rd POV

Mihawk makes his way to the southern lake as he tries to clear his head. Maybe putting one of the boulders in the area at the center might work, but something told him it won't work. What other choice did he have though. Well he did know his other choices, but he didn't like them. When he reaches the lake at the center he decides to walk around this time, he was in no hurry to get back to that house.

* * *

Mihawk makes his way back to 'Little Piggy' to get a drink. He was really tired after moving so many boulders around and none of them had worked. He was looking forward to having a few bottles of wine, he might even drink enough to get drunk even if it was still early. Unfortunately the universe seemed to hate him today, because a group of men stood in the middle of the road and they looked like they were mad.

"I'm in a really foul mood, so get out of my way." Mihawk was pretty sure if they fought he would kill them, and then he wouldn't be able to go drink his wine.

"You have defiled the women of our town and we want you gone." A middle aged man, probably a dad, had worked up the courage to try and order him around.** Idiot.** "We know we're no match for you so we don't want to fight, but we don't want you in our town." **Maybe not such an idiot after all.**

Mihawk began to consider his options which include punishing them for ordering him, informing them of his lack of interest in their women... That is a possible backfire, well both were. So he decided to test their resolve.

He just began walking straight toward them and he saw that the man on the far right made an immediate step back in fear. How long would the rest take. Another step forward and two more moved off the road. As he kept walking they moved out of his way and he ended up continuing on with the men behind him downcast at their own weak resolve.

Mihawk couldn't help but feel disappointed at such cowardice. Then again he had been coming across more and more men that had no resolve to fight for their ambition, principles, or morals, and it was becoming quite annoying.

* * *

He finally got to 'Little Piggy' and was greeted warmly by Piggy himself. "Hey there Hawk-eye. I have some wine with your name on it right here." Piggy smiled as he poured a glass, but Mihawk could see it was slightly forced. Mihawk had his own problems so ignored it and grabbed the bottle instead of the glass and tilted his head back. "Is she really that bad off. The girl with... you know what." He lowered his voice because there were others in the pub today. Just a few older gentlemen, but Mihawk knew they were dads making sure their daughters wouldn't show up.

"How long would it take for it to disappear?" Maybe he could find a way to stall before things got worse.

"Not sure, but I think the soonest would be five years." Piggy just said it plainly without much thought to the effect his words might have. Mihawk showed no change in expression, but he did get up to grab a full bottle of wine and chugged like there was no tomorrow. Honestly though that could have been very true.

"IS THAT BASTARD IN HERE!" Some guy just ran in yelling his head off, but Mihawk recognized him. He was the one that had glared at him when he first came, same blond hair and long-sword. His face was redder though, but that could be from the fact that something had made him mad. "YOU!" He was pointing right at Mihawk and then he drew his sword and aimed it at Mihawk in a challenge. "You have ruined my sister and I will defeat you to make up for the honor you stole from us."

**Here we go again.** Mihawk has dealt with this so many times before, but he was in a particularly bad mood today so why not. _Boom!_ The blonde guy suddenly found himself outside the pub and blood running down his forehead. Mihawk calmly strolls out the huge hole he created when he sent the guy flying. "You really shouldn't challenge those you can't defeat." Mihawk was cold and uncaring.

"You merely caught me off guard. I didn't expect you to except so quickly." He spit out some blood that had ran into his mouth.

"Foolish. First when you challenge someone never let your guard be down. Second, why would I toss up a chance to vent my rising irritation?" Mihawk's glare not only froze the blonde, but made everyone witnessing flinch.

The blonde made an audible gulp, then stood pointing his sword at Mihawk. "My name is-"

"Don't bother." Mihawk interrupted quickly. "I don't remember the names of every man that tries to win back honor for a woman and I won't start now." The blonde guy's face got redder with rage and he charged. Mihawk blocked the blade away and kicked him in the stomach. The guy quickly fell on his knees and started to vomit. "A long-sword gives the handler a longer range, but it can't do much else if the man holding it is attacking blindly. You're not even worth using my sword on, you are no swordsman."

The blonde stood up after catching his breath and attacked again. "Aaaarrrg." Mihawk simply parried this time and stepped to the side so the guy would fall face first, but to make sure he used his hand to chop at the back of his neck. He landed like a bag of bricks and showed no signs of getting up again.

"Boring." Suddenly a young blond woman ran to the guy on the ground and started calling him. **Must be the sister.** Looking at her he recognized her as being the fourth girl that was in his bed, the one he didn't remember going up with. Although if he recalled correctly none of the girls he woke up with were the ones he had first taken to his room. They just had the same hair colors. **Whatever.**

The fight only served as a small distraction and now he had to go back to thinking about what to do with the other girl. He walked back into 'Little Piggy' and finished off another bottle, then left the town with no intention of returning.

* * *

When he got back to the house with his biggest problem he climbed through the window and was greeted by the sight of the girl still sleeping. This time though she looked peaceful. He checked her temperature by placing his hand to her forehead. It had gone down significantly. She probably had waken up while he was gone because there was a partially eaten tray of food near her. Then he noticed that there was another tray with a cover on it. When he pulled it back he discovered a hot meal of chicken, asparagus, and rice.

"She insisted that I make something for you when you returned." Mihawk glanced back to see the woman from earlier had entered to take the partially eaten tray. Mihawk just grabs the tray and begins to eat while sitting in the chair by the bed. The woman did one last check on the girl before whispering good night.

As she left she stopped in the doorway, "she also asked me to provide you with the option of sleeping here. If you don't have anywhere else to sleep I'll bring a cot." Mihawk was a little taken off guard with this, he thought he would have to go looking for a girl again to crash with. Well in a way he was crashing with a girl, but not in the usual way for him. He just nods when the woman looks back at him.

She leaves while Mihawk looks back to the odd girl. Who would try to be kind to someone they never even met. As he watches her sleep, she suddenly smiles with a look of serenity, Mihawk involuntarily begins to relax. Then she mumbles "..." and the feeling of things being fine leaves Mihawk. The girl may live from the sickness and injuries, but she'll quickly get them killed unless he can shut her up. Well she was nice enough to ask to get him food and a cot, so maybe it won't be too hard to convince her...

* * *

When Mihawk woke up the next day he slowly rose and stretched. Cots were not comfortable, but better than having to spend all night looking for a girl who would take him to her place. "Hi." Mihawk pauses mid stretch then finishes and turns around to see that the girl on the bed was awake. Her voice was small and sounded shy, and she was staring at her hands as if they were of any interest.

"Morning." Mihawk says quietly. He felt like if he spoke too loudly she would spook and run. She already look like she could be broken with the slightest touch and he didn't want her to run around and hurt herself more. She was sitting up wearing a shirt and shorts that were too big and had bandages around her head, ankle, and some peeking out from under the clothes. He also noticed some fading bruises and cuts healing along her arms and legs.

"It's afternoon." Her voice draws him away from his observations, but she only slightly looked up to make eye contact before looking back to her hands. Mihawk merely shrugged not caring what time it really was, he continued to stretch a few more stiff muscles.

"How did you get hurt?" She seemed uncomfortable so he thought conversation would calm her.

She shrugged, "I can't remember." **Amnesia.** Mihawk recalls it being mentioned that she didn't remember her name.

"Not even your name." Mihawk stated and she just nods confirming. "but you do remember another name." Mihawk decided now would be as good time as any to talk about what she was.

* * *

1 Hour Later

Mihawk came to a conclusion. The girl was very plain and ordinary looking with long brown hair and blue eyes. She also looks very small with her tiny wrists and ankles, and he's pretty sure it wouldn't take much to break her. She is a girl that gives an impression of being kind, naive, innocent, and pure. This from the fact that she asked him to put a shirt on, he sleeps without one, and after he did she looked up and actual looked at him respectfully while he talked instead of staring at her hands. Despite this though she could be very stubborn when she wants.

"No." She says very deadpan when he once again asks her to not talk about the name she said in her sleep.

"Aaaggh." Mihawk has spent the last hour trying to convince her and is now groaning, putting his face in his hands, and wanting to pull out his hair with his lack of progress.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay completely quiet." She was giving him a very sorrow filled look. "I can't stay completely quiet, but I'll be careful who I talk to it about." She was attempting to compromise, but she wasn't willing to give up the only thing she knows about herself.

"You don't understand. It's illegal. Even more so than being a pirate. If the government found out they would hunt you down with more prejudice than they do for pirates! Not only the government, but other people who still know what _it_ means will also want you dead."

"Not everyone knows though right? Why can't I try to talk to them about -"

"Because word would get around that you're talking about_ that_. Then the government or someone else will try to kill you and I would die as well." Mihawk has lost count how often they repeat this and he was getting annoyed. He understood that she didn't want to give up the only piece to her identity, but it wasn't only her life at stake.

"Excuse me." The woman from earlier came in hesitantly, knowing they were arguing. She was happy that Mihawk wouldn't be able to kill the girl, but still didn't like that he was so angry. "The news came this morning... You should have a look." She passed it to Mihawk who glanced at the article she pointed out and he froze. Front page was his life coming to an end. Mihawk chained to a girl. The article goes and describes his current state of being chained to a girl. It even states the details, like can't touch the chain, and if she dies he dies. "Everyone will come after you dear." The woman was talking to the girl.

"My decision is made up." Both the females looked to Mihawk as he began to speak. The older with a look of dread, while the younger with a look of acceptance to whatever he says. "The two of us will sail these seas together till this chain disappears. Then I'm dropping you on the next island we come across."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I have stuff going on this weekend so I won't update till Monday, Sunday if I'm not too tired. Hope you enjoy the story so far.**


	5. Your new name

Mihawk was fuming when he left the cabin. Who told the press, where were they, how will he kill them? He began to go through the possible suspects, but anyone with motive couldn't have known so much about his situation. Those who knew, which were few,didn't have motive.

As he walked back to the town he first stayed at he finally deducted who the culprit was. He would make them pay dearly. After all he may have not liked his choices, but not having a choice was worse.

* * *

He walked swiftly through the town to his destination. The blond guy from earlier, whose name he never knew nor cared to know, stepped in front of him. "Not only have you disgraced the women of our village you-" The man suddenly stopped when he saw the murderous look in Mihawk's eyes. Next thing he knew he was against the wall inside a house a block away trying to catch his breath.

People on the streets quickly moved out of Mihawk's way as he continued forward not even glancing at the man he threw. The townsfolk began to whisper about his strength and cruelty, but Mihawk was death to it all. He was only after one man right now and no one would stand in his way.

"Hey Mihawk you here for some wine?" Piggy greeted him as always with a stupid smile and a glass ready, but the smile vanished when he saw the look in Mihawk's gaze. "Something wrong?"

"Of course. Don't you read the papers?" There were several men in the pub today and everyone of them was starting to move away from him.

"That article about you? Yeah I read it, but no one will believe it. Plus the author is known for writing nothing, but falsehoods anyway." Piggy was beginning to shrink back, but Mihawk was not fooled. What he saw in Piggy's eyes deep down was anger.

"But there are those who will test the theory regardless." Mihawk drew his sword as he approached. The tension in the air rose with each step and the men in the room all felt their hair rise. "One thing before I start... Your wine is the worst drink I have ever tasted. You deserve to die."

Surprise flashed across Piggy's face, but he soon ducked down and charged at Mihawk. When Piggy's fist was an inch from Mihawk's face he stopped. A trail of blood appeared on his face diagonally, from his left temple through his right ear. Then other parts of his body started to bleed, and his left arm was severed at the elbow. He collapsed to the ground.

The other men in the room gasped, but then tried to cover it up with coughing. The smart ones rushed to Piggy's side and tried to stop the bleeding. Mihawk turned around and walked back out. The writer of the article must still be nearby and going by the direction Piggy's eyes had flickered when they talked about the article, he would find him by the docks. **Running away most likely.**

* * *

**Not fast enough though**. Mihawk dropped the poor man and watched him scurry away like a rat running from its' predator, the Hawk. If he does what he told him his situation might be salvaged, but there was still a lot of damage and he would have to be twice as careful when on islands. Especially if he has to keep an eye on the injured girl.

He headed to the spot where he had left his boat, but when he arrived the thing was smashed. He headed back to the town again, arriving at the fine establishment that Piggy lived for, he took his sword and cut at the base horizontally. A few men scrambled out as the building fell to ruins. Not caring about this place anymore he went to the village with the girl.

* * *

"I've packed a few clothes for you and a lunch. The medicine is on top, make sure to apply it every hour till you go to bed tonight, then only three times a day till the bruises vanish. I wish there was more I could do."

"You have done plenty, Sarah. I couldn't ask for anything more. Thank you." The girl was sad to leave, for Sarah had been here when she first woke and was like a mother to her. Mihawk though, said she was going with him and she understood the situation from Sarah's constant worrying over her. She was bound to a pirate who is very dangerous, while he wouldn't kill her he could still cause pain. Anyone who wanted him dead would end up using her if they believed the story, but they might just kill her out of curiosity to test it. Either way she wasn't safe, but she could trust him to keep her alive if nothing else. As strong as people say he is she would be safest with him, but she would also hinder him. These are the facts she knows and decides she can do nothing, but go with the flow.

The only thing that irks her is that he is telling her to keep her beliefs quiet, but that in itself is the opposite of what she believes... Or at least she thinks it is. She knows one name, but it isn't her own, and the story that goes with it may not be the same as from her world. Whatever her world is or was she can't remember. So until she can figure out what this world is like she will do as Mihawk says. He won't be able to stop her message and if he tries he will find out how difficult she can be.

"The sea is a dangerous place dear, especially on the Grand Line. Sea monsters, pirates... especially the pirate you're-"

"Hi Mihawk!" The girl quickly spoke up when she saw the man in the window and wanted to stop Sarah from saying something that might irritate him. He already looked in a bad mood.

"My boat was destroyed, so we're stealing one. Let's go."

"Wait! My husband had a boat. When he died we just left it at the docks. It should still be usable." Sarah finally thought of the last thing she could do for the girl she has been caring for. Mihawk nodded and waited for the girl to come to the window. She limped slightly and looked tired when she got to the window.

"Is the rib still broken?" Mihawk didn't have any kind of emotion in his tone and it worried Sarah at his lack of concern, but then she remembered he was a pirate.

"I think it was actually only a fracture or the doctor said that. It should be mended by now, but there is still a bruise. My ankle though hasn't been used for days so my balance is off and my body still has other minor cuts and bruises that make it hard to move." The girl decided to just tell him everything since her condition would affect their pace. Besides she saw no reason to hold back and she wasn't one that liked lying... unless she was feeling playful.

"Hm." Was all that came from Mihawk. He then grabbed the girl and lifted her through the window, but instead of putting her down he tossed her over his shoulder and started walking to the docks.

Luckily she had the backpack already on her back, otherwise she was sure he would have left it behind. When they arrived at the docks he spotted an old boat that hadn't been touched in years, but was in great condition. It was small enough that he could manage to sail it by himself, but once the girl was healed she could assist. It was big enough that there was a room with a makeshift kitchen, dining room, and bedroom. Also there was a smaller room that was a bathroom. He went to the bed and dumped the girl and went outside to untie the boat and leave. The other ship-men saw him, but no one made a move to stop him.

* * *

The girl had joined him out on deck. She watched the island slip away on the horizon, while Mihawk looked ahead and checked the log pose. "There was no way to send me back to my world?"

"No." Short, quick. She knew he didn't want her around so she didn't need to know how he knew just that he did.

"Is it possible that a way might be found further along the sea?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

"...Is there a destination or goal you have in mind."

"Yes."

"...Will you tell me?"

"...I plan to become the best."

"The best pirate?"

"No, swordsman."

"Why?" Mihawk was a little caught off guard by the question. He expected a 'how' or laughter.

"To show the world I'm the strongest."

"You care what the world thinks of you?" It wasn't mockery or accusation just confusion and uncertainty that framed the question.

"I don't care what others think."

"Then why do you want them to know you're the best." Mihawk was watching her now. She had just said he was the best, just no one knew it.

"Currently I am not the best and don't assume so when you know nothing of my skill or this world." He decided she was ignorant and didn't let the statement go to his head.

"Sorry, but you want to become the best and when... or if you do why?" She stopped to correct herself from assuming.

"I will become the best." She merely rolls her eyes, seems she can't get it right. "And as to why, it's so no one will ever be able to mock me."

"Do people mock you now?"

"Yes."

"They call you a ladies man right." Mihawk looked at her oddly, she actually said that to his face. "Even when you become the best they'll still say it behind your back." Mihawk is stunned by her frankness.

"...but when I'm the best no one will care what I do on the side."

"Of course people will care. The girls and their families will for one. Getting famous, power, whatever is all fine, but for what purpose? What does any of it matter if you don't use it for something."

"... you're a woman you wouldn't understand such things." Mihawk played her off, but her words cut deep. It was a dream he had as a child and he had wanted to use the power to protect a certain someone, but now she was dead. Her last words haunted him everyday and so he must become the greatest swordsman, but the girl didn't need to know that much.

He pushed back those unhappy memories and then noticed the girl was no longer across from him. He enjoyed the quiet for a while, but it started to rain, hard. He entered the cabin and saw the girl, with her back to him, on the bed putting medicine on and changing the bandages. She peered over and saw him looking at her and she scrambled to hide from his sight. She wasn't wearing a shirt and was about to remove the bandages around her chest when she noticed him.

Mihawk lifted an eyebrow at her antics. "There is no need to be shy I'm not staring at your body, just the wounds. I've seen better."

"That last remark proves you weren't just looking at the wounds!" She was mad at the fact he lied, not that he compared her to other women he's been with. **Interesting.**

"Whatever. I'll help you get the bruises on your back." Mihawk approached her as she hid on the other side of the bed. She unfortunately wasn't fast enough at getting a shirt on with the pain so he had pulled her back up on the bed half dressed. When he started to remove the bandages that acted as her last form of covering for her upper half she struggled.

"No! Stop I can do it myself!" She had managed to twist and wiggle enough to get her feet up and push with her lower body strength. Her injuries made it difficult and painful, but either way it only annoyed Mihawk. He used one hand to grab both her ankles, but when she winced he let the sprained one go only to get hit in the face.

The girl froze realizing what she just did. "I'm so sorry. I. I swear I didn't mean to kick you in the face. I-I."

Mihawk carefully moved her foot from his face so not to accidentally break it instead of it being sprained. "You seem delicate, but are actually a thorn in my side."

"I'm sorry."

"Remove the bandages and lie face down and I will apply the medicine to your back. Then you can do the bandages yourself." Mihawk commanded.

"You have to look the other way till I'm ready." Was the only admission she made.

"Why?" This girl got odder each passing moment.

"It's something called modesty and I would like to have some if you don't mind?" Mihawk raised an eyebrow at this. So she wasn't shy, no she was shy, but modest too. Mihawk turned around and looked at the kitchen. He hasn't heard of a girl caring about modesty since he was a child, when she was alive-. He stopped the train of thought and heard the girl say she was ready. She was trying to hide herself as much as possible in the red covers, but still exposed her back if only the bruised part. The color red suited her, he decided.

"Rose."

"What?" The girl turned her head and glanced at him.

"Your new name."

"Rose?"

"A delicate flower with thorns." He smirked when she rolled her eyes. It was silent as he finished and turned around for her to change with 'modesty.'

"I like it. Thank you." She looked at him shyly and he just nodded.

"You needed a name."

"Mihawk?"

"Yes?"

"Who gets the bed?"

* * *

**Who do you think will get the bed? Any guesses on what she believes. **

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday. My brother took me to pick up two hitchhikers he found earlier and they stayed the night. I also had to mow which takes about three hours. It was an adventure of a day.**

**I will try to post a chapter every other day, now.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Arrangements

**Mihawk's thoughts**

_Rose's thoughts_

* * *

"... you're sleeping on the bed."

"So, you're sleeping on the floor?"

"No. I'm sleeping on the bed too." Rose just stares at Mihawk for a moment expressionless.

"I'm not going to sleep on the bed with you. I'll sleep on the floor." The idea of sharing a bed with a man, especially one she doesn't really know, made her very uneasy.

"You're injured, so you sleep on the bed." Mihawk just looks very composed and patient, as if he is talking to a child.

"... My injuries aren't that bad, the floor will be fine for me." Rose begins to grab a pillow and a few blankets when Mihawk stops her.

"As a man I cannot let a girl sleep on the floor when there is a perfectly good bed. Besides I have no interest in doing anything to a child like yourself."

"How old are you?"

"20."

"OK, first off I'm 18, we aren't that far apart in age and secondly I just believe that it is inappropriate to sleep on the same bed as a guy you are not married to without a good reason." She looks to him determinedly.

Mihawk returns the look with his own passive, uncaring to what she wants. "You're injured so you sleep on the bed. The floor is cold and would give me a stiff neck and back in the morning."

Rose just frowns at his reasoning. "... first off those are lame excuses and you were just sleeping out on the deck earlier!"

"That was for a short time and after a few nights without a bed my neck does get stiff... if only barely." That last bit he whispered to himself.

"I heard that."

Mihawk just rolls his eyes as he gets off the bed. "I'm making dinner."

"What?" She was not expecting the sudden change in conversation.

"I'm going to cook up some leftover seaking meat, I'm done discussing the bed arrangements." _For now_, Rose thinks to herself.

"Do you want help?"

Mihawk looks over his shoulder at her trying to think of something that wouldn't be too hard on her. He lets out an almost inaudible sigh, "You can set the table."

Rose gets up and begins looking for plates, forks, and cups. She finds the plates and cups together in an upper cabinet, but they're low enough that she doesn't have to stretch too much to get them. She places them on the table then looks in drawers looking for the forks. As she places the forks to the left of the plates she notices that there are only two of everything. Well if the boat belonged to Sarah's husband they probably only stocked enough for the two of them, so it made sense.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Wine."

"Hmm... sorry I don't see any." Rose had looked in the fridge, but only saw milk and juice.

"Wine is usually stored in cabinets or cupboards on ships." Rose began looking around, but still saw none. Mihawk sighs in disappointment, "Fine just get me water."

After she fills both her glass and his with water, Mihawk places the food at the table. This was due to the fact that Rose had taken her time looking and had moved at a slow pace. She could have moved faster, but Mihawk had been watching her like a hawk when she had reached for the plates and cups. She may know almost nothing about the man, but she knew that the look in his eyes said that if she pushed herself and got hurt he would not be as patient as before.

As Mihawk begins to eat he sees that Rose has her head slightly bowed and hands in her lap. After a few minutes she brings her head and begins to eat. They just eat in silence through the entire dinner. When Rose sees Mihawk finish she begins to grab the plates when Mihawk stops her and points to her medicine. It was time for her to change the bandages, "Will you need help again?"

"No!" Rose quickly grabs the medicine, goes to the bathroom, and closes the door behind her. Mihawk hears a click, **She locked the door?** Mihawk just shakes his head as he grabs the dishes. Once placed in the sink to soak he leans on the counter and sighs. **First day at sea and she's already running away and locking herself in another room. Good job.** He looks to the bathroom door and lets out another sigh. **This is going to be a long trip.**

Mihawk goes outside now that the rain stopped and checked the course. Once he gets everything how it should be for the night he re enters the cabin to see the dishes cleaned and put back and a bundle of blankets and pillow on the floor. When he approaches the pile he sees that within the mess is his troublemaker. He bends down and picks up the girl and then carries her to the bed and unceremoniously dumps her causing a small yelp of surprise.

When Mihawk begins to climb into the bed the girl tries running away, but Mihawk quickly reaches out causing a struggling war to begin.

"Would you just stop and go to bed?"

"Not if you're up here too. The floor isn't that bad."

"Oi, no aiming for under the belt!"

"Let go and you wouldn't have to worry about me accidentally kicking you!"

"Nice try... Just deal with this till we get to the next island and I'll buy another bed!"

"You deal with arrangement."

Mihawk had to take a moment to reign in his annoyance before going back to making her sleep in the bed. When he thought he almost had her restrained she lets out a small hiss of pain. Mihawk loosens his grip, but then in one quick movement pinns the girl without agitating her injuries. She stops her struggling at the look in his dangerous eyes.

"You sleep on the bed." He continues to stare till she nods her head. He then slowly lets go and gets off of her and she curls on her side and tries to hide under the covers from him. **Now she's definitely scared of you.** Mihawk gets up off the bed and heads to the blankets on the floor and faces the wall as he drifts off to sleep.

"Sorry... and thank you." Not another word was spoken between the two, as these words filled the silence.

The next day when Rose awoke, Mihawk was already out of the cabin and on deck. She went to the bathroom to avoid any situations like yesterday and got dressed and ready. She came out and made her bed then went over to where Mihawk had slept and tidied up the pile so as to be out of the way, but easy to spread back out for sleep. She then found a banana and ate it for breakfast. When she finally went out she quickly saw Mihawk and greeted him.

"Good morning."

"It's afternoon." Rose looks at the sky and sees that the sun is in-fact too high up for early morning.

"Oh."

The next hour was spent in complete silence between the two, only the sounds of the sea could be heard... When it was time for lunch only minimal talking such as, 'want help?' 'no.' After eating Mihawk went back out on deck and Rose tended to her injuries. When she came out she just sat and observed till the sun began to set.

"It's beautiful."

Mihawk didn't even open one of his eyes as he continued to nap. Then dinner time came and went. Mihawk goes outside to tend the boat then upon re entering sees Rose with her back to him on the floor moving the blankets around to sleep in. She doesn't notice his presence so when she blinks and finds herself on the bed she takes a moment to look around in confusion. Mihawk had quickly and effortlessly picked her up, threw her to the bed, then climbed into the makeshift bed on the floor.

An entire week passed like this. The only change was the excuses Rose had for trying to sleep on the floor. Such as, it was his turn to have the bed, her injuries were pretty much healed, or just asking nicely if she could sleep on the floor. Mihawk's responses varied depending on his mood. He would throw her, stare at her, point to the bed demandingly, or tell her to move or else.

* * *

One morning Rose decided to try starting an actual conversation.

"Why a swordsman?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you chose to be the greatest swordsman and not just fighter or pirate?"

"Strength is all that is needed to beat someone up or living a life of piracy. To handle a sword you need grace and skill, as well as strength. There is an art behind the methods and in the swords themselves."

"...I think I get where you're coming from, but if using a sword is an art form how can you judge whose art is better than another? How do you know if you are the greatest?"

"..." Mihawk was shocked to say the least. He never expected such a deep thought about swordsmanship from a girl who probably has never even swung a sword. "The greatest swordsman is the man who can bring out the fullest beauty in a sword. A man who can balance grace and strength. To prove that one's art is better than another they must show that they can fight and win. Winning for some means killing the loser and effectively erasing the other's art."

"You said 'for some' what does winning mean to you?"

"... making the opponent admit defeat. When an opponent admits their defeat then they have truly acknowledged you as being stronger."

"... Do you think I could watch some time? While you're training or something."

"... Sure if you want."

They spent the rest of the day in a pleasant atmosphere. They talked more, but mostly about Mihawk's ambition. At one point Mihawk even said he would show Rose the basics of swordplay if she really wanted to learn and she readily agreed.

* * *

"How long are you going to keep this up?" When Mihawk re entered yet again Rose was on the floor sitting with the blankets already arranged for bed.

"You can sleep on the floor I was just getting it ready for you."

"Then move."

"I will."

"..."

"..."

"When?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"Do you want me to throw you again?"

"Honestly, kinda... It's oddly fun." A small playful smile made its' way onto her face.

"..."

Mihawk just raises an eyebrow, then moves to pick her up and throw her like he often has. When Rose landed on the bed she gave a small giggle and climbed under the covers. Mihawk involuntarily lets a small smirk, smile, form and then climbs into his own bed.

* * *

**This chapter is mostly for developing their relationship. Sorry about not updating sooner. I have no excuses, I'm just lazy. My updates will not be regular, but I will try to do at least one a week. Hope you enjoyed so far. If you have certain characters you want to see in later chapters tell me. I have a few ideas, but am open to more. Thank you so much for reading.**


	7. Why?

It was a cool day as Rose joined Mihawk out on the deck. Unfortunately for Rose she was still not fully recovered from the injuries and illness she had and had to ask to borrow one of Mihawks shirts for extra warmth. Since Mihawk was almost a foot taller than her his shirts were like dresses when she wore them. This only reinforced Mihawk's perception of her being a child and when states this he gets lightly punched in the arm or sees Rose stick her tongue out at him.

"Good morning Mihawk."

"Hey brat." 'punch' Mihawk just looks up from the paper he was reading to see Rose slightly pouting at being viewed as a child by him. **Still amusing**. After giving her a smirk to show that he was winning he went back to reading.

"Anything interesting in the paper?"

"Actually yes." Mihawk then turns to the front page of the paper and hands it to her.

"Misunderstanding?"

"Yes it is a bad title, but keep reading. After all it is about us."

Rose took a quick glance at him, but his expression gave away nothing so she read... She did not like what the article entailed about what was happening. "What?"

"The man who wrote the first article about us being chained together was still on the island when we read it. I simply tracked him down and... persuaded him to fix things. I didn't care for specifically how and told him to run with his imagination and I wouldn't kill him if it turned out right."

Rose sweat dropped at the casualness of his tone and the slight spark of amusement in his eyes. "So he decided to write that his source was drunk and meant to say that you hooked up with a girl that had a thing for role playing and chains?... and you're ok with that?"

"You should see some of the other articles done on me, like the one with the girl that had a feathers fetish."

"What?"

"Well..."

"No! I think it would be better if I didn't know. Any ways I don't like it. I'm not like that and don't want anyone thinking I am."

"There is no picture, no one will think it's you when they look at you."

"What does that mean?"

"Well..."

"Never mind... So you think people will believe this article instead of the other?"

"It makes a lot more sense."

"Speaking of other people when will we get to an island?"

"There's one just ahead, we'll arrive in a few hours at this pace." Mihawk gestures to a direction with his thumb, but when Rose looks she can't make anything out.

"I don't see anything... I guess your eyes really work like a hawks too, although eagles and falcons can actually see farther."

"... My eyes are completely normal and what makes you think I care what bird sees further?"

"Never said you did, it was just something that popped up in my head. Seeing that far is not normal."

"How would you know amnesia brat."

"For the last time I'm only two years younger than you and amnesia doesn't affect my common sense."

"How would you know you have amnesia." 'punch' "You know you get violent when you can't think of come backs." 'punch'

"I chose to try and beat my point into your arm, because you're ignoring me."

"Did you say something?" 'kick' Mihawk can't explain it, but he finds annoying this girl to be entertaining. He is starting to lose interest like he does with any other girl though, so he'll have to find something else to do with the girl. "Can I have the paper back now this conversation has lost its' amusement for me."

"Get over it." Rose just folds the paper and starts to get up.

"Excuse me?" Mihawk gives her one of his glares, but finds that it did not get a proper response.

"If you want the paper that badly come and get it." She just walks into the cabin leaving him sitting on the deck staring after her. **What just happened?**

* * *

(inside the cabin)

_Honestly! What is with that guy?!_ Rose just paces for a minute before throwing the paper on Mihawk's makeshift bed. Then she lies down on her own sighing in frustration._ I tried to ignore his casualness about women by talking about the next island, but no. He treats me as if I'm another one of those girls he sleeps with. When he finds them no longer interesting, or whatever goes through his mind, he discards them. I don't understand why any woman would want to be with a guy like that. Sure he's handsome... no just a little attractive... anyway stupid brain moving on. Sleeping with someone should be an act of love on both sides, otherwise it's so empty and meaningless._

_Well he'll learn quickly enough that he can't just discard me like other women, especially with this dumb chain. And that glare he gave trying to order me around! If he had asked nicely I would have given it to him, but no he glares. Well after seeing that glare often enough it has lost its' meaning and is now just apart of his face, so ha! In your face Mihawk!_

_… If you can hear me Yeshua, why? Why him? What is it you expect me to do with him?... Well whatever it is please, please, give me the strength and patience to not strangle him in his sleep. I know I would never succeed, but the urge is still present. You are my rock and strength, not to mention the only person I can remember, please be with me..._

Both Mihawk and Rose just stayed in their respective spots for an hour. After calming down Rose decided to check her bandages one more time, before trying to do something nice for Mihawk.

* * *

When Mihawk entered the cabin, finally deciding to check what was wrong with the girl, he did not expect to have a meal prepared. The most shocking though was the glass of wine poured for him at his seat.

"What?"

"Hey. Lunch is almost done just waiting for the carrots to soften a bit."

"I thought there was no wine." He just looked up at the girl, completely baffled by the change in attitude.

"When I was lying on the bed I remembered Sarah mentioning having secret compartments."

"Who?"

"The woman who took care of me before you came to the island and took me to sea." Mihawk didn't respond and just grabbed the glass and began to drink slowly, savoring the taste he'd been missing. "Anyway she told me that her and her husband were fond of secret hiding places and always had a bottle of wine stashed somewhere for special occasions. I thought she just meant in the house, but I decided to give it a shot and found that." She walked over to the table with the carrots, that finally finished cooking, and sat down and took a sip of her water.

"You didn't want any wine?"

"I'm not big on alcohol, besides I figured you would like it a lot more to have it to yourself."

Mihawk decided to take it in stride, but that didn't mean he understood what had possessed the girl to go out of her way. Like all meals she starts off with her head bowed for a minute or two then would begin to dig in. Mihawk didn't know why he felt the need to wait for her to start before eating himself. He never waited for her before, but convinced himself it was because she had prepared the meal. Proper manners dictates that you should not eat till the one who prepared the meal is able to eat.

They went through most of the meal in silence, each enjoying the meal. Mihawk especially liked this meal, because he did not have to cook and it came with wine. The silence though didn't last as he took his next drink.

"I'm sorry."

"... What for?"

"For how I behaved earlier, it was very childish to storm off like that with the paper, especially since I wasn't going to even read it myself."

"...Don't worry about it and let's just move on."

"No... look I stormed off because you were starting to treat me like an object that you lost interest in. As if you could just toss me away, because I was no longer... amusing you. You were wrong to treat any woman like that, but especially with me. You are stuck with me because of this stupid chain thing; I will not be discarded and put off to the side."

**Will I ever understand this girl?** Mihawk stares back contemplating her words.

* * *

**Hey I would like to thank 'Nami Swannn' for being my first reviewer and 'Style1234' for favoriting my story first. You guys rock.**

**Sorry this chapter was kind of a filler, but I want more time to think on how to do the island's plot, which will start with my next update. **

**I tried to keep Rose's thoughts clear, but the inner workings of her brain make things seem a little... scattered? Hope nobody got confused, but this is a filler so it won't affect the plot much if you don't follow. **

**Lastly any guesses on the only person Rose remembers? I gave his name, but do you know who he is? Also any requests on islands they visit or people they meet?**

**Hope you are enjoying the story. **


	8. This guy ticks me off!

**Mihawk's Thoughts**

_Rose's Thoughts_

_'David's Thoughts'_

**_Yeshua's voice_**

* * *

"My Hat!"

Rose looks up to see an old, wide brimmed hat flying right over her head. She makes a mad grab for it, but the wind blew it out of reach in an attempt to play keep away. After a few more attempts at grabbing for the hat, chasing it around the deck, she finally succeeds. She looks around to find the owner and sees a man running down the dock toward her and Mihawk's boat. She walks to the edge and leans over the railing holding the hat out to him.

"Here you go."

"ha...ha...Thank you!" The man was out of breath from running. "This hat belonged to a man I really admire and I hate to lose it." Up Close Rose could see that he was a good looking guy. _Not as handsome as Mihawk... I did not just think that, this guy is cuter... no that isn't true, I'm in denial...stupid brain needs to shut up now!_ Good thing Rose doesn't care about appearances, but what is on the inside. The man in front of her was young, but older than Mihawk if she had to guess. He wore dirty clothes that were a little too big with an overcoat that was shredded at the bottom. Going by the slightly sunken in look he hasn't had a proper meal in a long time.

"No problem. It looks good on you."

"Hehehe, you think so?"

"Sure." When the young man looked at Rose he smiled. She wasn't one of those extraordinarily beautiful girls that men drool over, no she was more of a natural beauty. A girl who was just being herself and confident with how she was. Wearing a simple t-shirt, jeans, long wavy brown hair falling over her shoulders, and blue eyes squinting in the evening sunlight. He could tell that she was looking at him and not at his appearance.

"Hi...I'm David." After gathering himself from his stupor he reaches out a hand to her.

"Hello, I'm Rose." She briefly took his hand to shake, but let go quickly.

"Nice to meet you Rose."

"Nice to meet you too David."

"..."

"..."

David began to feel awkward without knowing what else to say to the girl. Rose on the other hand was hoping he would leave, because technically Mihawk told her not to talk to anyone while he was gone.

"...Is there any reason you're just hanging out on your boat and not exploring the island?"

"My... companion is checking out the island and will be back soon I think. He told me to remain here till he got back."

"Oh, how long have you been waiting?"

"...Not sure...maybe an hour... or four."

'How long is that guy going to make this girl wait?! Does he know the kind of guys that pass by this area?!'

"If you like I could keep you company, this isn't exactly a safe area to be idling around. May I come aboard?"

"...Sorry no." Rose was hesitant to let him on board, both with not knowing him well and Mihawk's instructions.

"Oh, that's fine... How about I just sit here and we could talk?" David sat down while crossing his legs and making himself comfortable.

"... I guess that would be fine... I'll be right back." Rose quickly disappeared into the cabin and in the time she was gone David was sure she would never come back out avoiding him. Surprisingly though she was back out rather quickly with a bowl of fruit. "Would you like some?"

"If-If you don't mind?"

"Which one?"

"A-an app-an apple please." _Yep he definitely hasn't eaten in days at least. He's even drooling a little._ Rose tossed David the apple and watched as he devoured it like a savage beast. It wasn't till after swallowing did David look up and remember he wasn't alone. He blushed slightly in embarrassment, "S-sorry. Thank you very much, it was delicious."

A small giggle escaped Rose's lips as she smiled and grabbed an orange and tossed it to him. Grabbing an apple for herself she ate while looking at the island. "So do you live on this island?"

David had gained control of his eating pace and swallowed before answering. "Born and raised."

"What's it like?" As soon as he finished a fruit Rose tossed him another, all while she was still eating her first.

"Normal I guess, or it is to me. Right now the people are getting ready for the harvest festival!... After your companion lets you off that ship I could show you around!"

"Maybe, we'll see... Sooo, it's normal to have a smaller island floating above this one?" She pointed to the giant land mass that was somehow hovering above the island for no apparent reason.

"Oh that? That's where the king and the island warriors live. All the normal citizens live on this level and the poor or more sketchy people live on a lower level inside the island."

"Oh?" The idea that the poor were forced to live in such a secluded area sadden her, but she couldn't judge for she didn't know any circumstances.

"But they come up for the festival every year and put up stalls. Their the best to visit in my opinion. They always work extra hard because if they do well enough they don't have to go back down and make something of themselves up here." During the end he began to look fondly at his hat with nostalgia.

"I take it the man you admire did something like that or you did?"

"Huh? Oh, he did. He taught swordsmanship to people. He was really good himself, so much in fact the king wanted to make him apart of the warriors at the top and his bodyguard. It was up there that I met him and he taught me everything I know about swordsmanship and honor."

"Wow, he sounds amazing." The way David talked made it almost impossible not to get excited about the topic. It even slightly reminded her of another swordsman she knows who gets a similar look in his eyes as he talks about his passion.

"Yeah he was! He is the only man that I consider to be a better swordsman than myself."

Rose and David talked for half an hour before they were interrupted.

"Rose?" Mihawk had finally returned and had a very displeased look on his face when he saw the two friendly talkers.

"Mihawk?!" Rose was surprised to say the least, but quickly became nervous when she noticed the two swordsmen glaring at each other. "Uh, this is David. David this is-"

"Hawk eyes." He interrupted. "Or do you prefer world's greatest ladies man?" Rose sweat dropped at David's bold statement. _Why is David picking a fight, they just met?_

"I don't care what random nobodies call me." **This guy ticks me off.**

"Being a nobody is better than having your reputation."

_Oh Yeshua please help me. I'm scared for all our lives..._ "There is a harvest festival going on right? Is that what took you so long? Mihawk?"

"He probably had someone else distracting him. Trust me Rose, this island is safe and I will show you around myself." David was forcing himself to smile, but the hate he felt towards Hawk eye was still seeping out.

"Uh?"

"She won't be going anywhere with you." Unlike David, Mihawk wasn't hiding his annoyance and out right glared at the man.

"She can do whatever she chooses." David began glaring back, finding Mihawk's attitude rude to the girl.

"No she does as I say." They both began reaching for their swords and Rose backed away from the edge of the boat.

"What righ-" David began only to be interrupted.

"Besides it is safer to be with me than a man who is being chased by the island's authorities." Mihawk gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. Behind him were what looked like soldiers approaching and yelling David's name.

"Shit... This isn't over. Rose I'll see you around." David then ran to the end of the docks and dived into the water with the island soldiers cursing and trying to chase him the best they could.

"Where do you think you're sneaking off to?" Rose was attempting to go inside the cabin to avoid Mihawk, but obviously it was futile.

"To a... put the bowl of fruit away." She did her best attempt at looking innocent and smile at Mihawk, but he was unimpressed.

"Explain why you didn't listen to my orders."

"Well his hat flew on deck so I grabbed it and returned it to him. He started talking to me and I didn't want to be rude so I responded. I don't know why he wouldn't leave, but at least I didn't let him on board like he wanted." Rose was no longer looking Mihawk in the eye. Guiltily reflecting on the fact that she was actually bored and just wanted to talk to someone, she knew she could have done better in discouraging David's talking to her.

"He wanted on board?"

"Yeah, but I told him no. He then decided to just sit and talk to me from the docks."

Mihawk stared at her studying her story and decided it was good enough for now. He let out a sigh, "just go and put one of my shirts on."

"What?"

"I can see you shivering. Put one of my shirts on for now and we can buy you warmer close latter. First I'll show you where we'll be staying."

Rose quickly did what he suggested wanting to keep him in a good mood and off the topic about David.

* * *

Apparently the island wasn't very informed about the happenings on other islands and so didn't know anything about Mihawk. This pleased him because he could walk around more freely, although he was suspicious as to how David knew about him. Rose was fairly happy with the situation as well because it meant Mihawk was more willing to take her around and show her the places he thought she would most like.

Unfortunately the place Mihawk chose for them to stay at was above a bar and they only had one room available. Mihawk foresaw her complaint about the arrangement and asked for a second bed to be taken up for them. Rose was satisfied with the arrangement and thanked Mihawk for his kindness. Mihawk didn't think the word kindness suited him, but had learned to just say 'you're welcome' and move on.

"Rose it's time to go down and eat."

"Coming."

At dinner they talked about what they had learned about the island. After hearing David consider himself to be one of the best swordsmen on the island, Mihawk wasn't sure if he should search him out for a fight or think he was bragging to impress the girl. Mihawk explained to Rose that the festival started the next day in the evening.

After they had eaten Rose decided to go up stairs and perhaps go to bed early. Mihawk merely grunted as he glanced to some native girls who had been eyeing him. When Rose was about to head upstairs she took a quick glance back at Mihawk to see that there were already three girls sitting with him flirting. _That was fast._

Mihawk found the girls very amusing. They were acting jealous of Rose, but he quickly diverted that feeling with only a few words. He almost wished he could manipulate Rose as easily, but dismissed the idea, he didn't want to have to deal with a love struck girl everyday. They had a few drinks causing the girls to get tipsy and start being more forward in their advances. They then took turns with making out with Mihawk before guiding him up stairs to take them to his room.

Rose was asleep on her bed when the door opened revealing the three girls stripping Mihawk and each other. As Rose finally started to wake up more and process what was happening she blushed and quickly ran out of the room. Not one of them had noticed her and unfortunately Rose could hear moans even through the door so she went down stairs.

Down stairs there were other men partying in the bar, all excited about the festival, so Rose just sat on the stairs contemplating what to do. _Am I invisible or something? What do I do now?_

"Hold on I'll be right there!" The bartender seemed to be running around a lot. Looking around Rose didn't see anyone helping him

**_Help him._** Rose looked up to see if there was anyone who spoke to her. When she didn't see anyone she decided to do as it suggested anyway.

"Excuse me sir, would you like any help?"

"That is mighty nice of ya young lady, but I don't think a nice girl such as yourself could handle a crowd like this."

"Well what about in the back, like... washing dishes or something?"

"Hmmm, not a bad idea. Alright you're hired come with me." He took her to the back where he showed her the sink and the huge pile of dishes that had been piling up. "Good luck girly." The guy was slightly chuckling to himself as he left her with the mountain of dishes.

(A couple hours later)

"Alright everyone's left or gone to bed. You can stop cleaning ya know." She had managed to clean almost all the dishes plus the new dirty ones he brought in.

"It's fine. I don't mind. I'll turn the light off once I finish, if that's ok?"

"If ya say so. G'night girly."

"Goodnight."

_It's not like I can go upstairs and sleep anyways_. Rose lets out one long sigh before rolling up her sleeves a little more and smile as a thought crosses her mind. **_If someone forces you to go one mile, go with him two miles._**

* * *

The next morning when the bartender headed to his kitchen he was shocked at what he found. Not only had the girl finished cleaning all the dishes, but the pots and pans, counter tops, areas of the wall that had been covered in food, and mopped the floor. As he walked around admiring the incredible job he almost tripped over someone's legs. There on the ground was the girl sitting with her head down, leaning on a cabinet, and a cleaning brush in her hand.

He leaned down and gently took the brush from her hand, but this action jostled the girl awake. "What?" The sleepiness in her voice was extremely evident to the bar tender.

"Shhh, just go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" Rose decided to get up instead as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, fairly early. How late did ya stay up?"

"No idea." At the end she let out a yawn. "Is there a restroom or something that I can use?"

"Heh, ya right over there." He pointed to a door that was next to the door that led outside.

"Thanks. When I'm done I'll help you get ready for the day till my... companion wakes up."

He just shook his head as he watched her walk away wondering how such a sweet girl ended up in a bar like his.

* * *

When Mihawk woke up he was alone in his room. He stretched and began looking for his pants and a clean shirt. He took note of the suns height in the sky through his window that said it was probably about noon. He went to the bathroom to clean up a bit and stopped to look at himself in the mirror, debating if he should grow a beard or mustache. After a moments thought he discarded the idea and headed down stairs.

"Good afternoon Mihawk."

"... afternoon."** I had completely forgot about Rose.** "After I eat I'll show what area you should stay in while shopping."

"Ok." She walked over to the table Mihawk had sat at with a plate of food. "Those girls were pretty nice."

"What?"

"The girls you were with last night, they came down a few hours earlier and we ended up talking. Rebecca talked about aspiring to running a jewelry store, and Sam mentioned wanting to be a housewife. Sue complained about having an arranged marriage, but we talked it out and she's ok with it now."

**And I can't even remember their faces. Not that's my fault they made it very hard to look up when they were flaunting everything else... Why am I trying to justify myself? I didn't do anything wrong.**

"So what exactly do I need to buy? Just clothes or something?"

"Clothes for all kinds of seasons, the Grandline has constant changes in weather and each island is different as well when it comes to what season they're in. Also anything else you think you might need or want to keep yourself occupied while traveling."

"Alright."

* * *

"Four block radius is the area you can shop. I don't want to have to look through the whole town for you when the festival starts."

"Understood, thanks for the money. I won't spend it all."

"You are a very odd girl. You will spend it all, so don't forget anything."

"Alright fine."

"Can I escort you while shopping?"

"David! Where did you come from?"

"Shouldn't you be running from the authorities or something, and not be here?"

"That was just a misunderstanding, it's all worked out now." David turned around and waved to the two men that had been chasing him earlier. They waved back acknowledging that things were good between them and continued walking off somewhere. David turned back around to smiled at Rose, while attempting to hide his aura of hatred for Mihawk, but failing miserably.

Mihawk openly glares at him. "How... annoying."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going to go now." Rose felt the tension build and was happy that this time she had an excuse to leave.

"I'll show you a store I think you'll like. It has this one blue shirt I think would look great on you."

"Red looks better on her."

'I hate this guy.'

**I hate this guy.**

"I'm just going to start in that shop and work my way around." Rose really just wanted the glaring to stop. _Why do they hate each other?_

"Right behind you." David was starting to look like a loyal dog following its' master around, which Rose found both cute and a little odd.

"I'm coming too." David looked back at Mihawk and frowned.

"Wait you are?" Rose was not expecting Mihawk to tag along on this kind of thing.

"There a reason I shouldn't?" Mihawk was a little aggravated with Rose questioning him.

"No no, just, the way you were talking earlier made me think I would be shopping alone."

"Stop giving her the third degree, Hawk eye." David said Mihawk's alias like it had left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Mind your own business."

As the two men began to glare at each other and occasionally spit out an insult, Rose decided to just walk away and enter the store she pointed to earlier. She immediately found two shirts she liked, one blue and one red. Letting out a sigh she remembered Mihawk still had the money, so she walked to the door and saw the two guys reaching for their swords.

"Before you guys try killing each other can I have the money? I already found two shirts I want." She held up the blue and red shirts to prove her point.

The two looked over at her and decided to put off killing each other till latter. They released their still sheathed swords and walked over inspecting her choices.

"Did you try them on yet?" David really wanted to see Rose wearing cute clothes instead of what looked like Mihawk's shirt over a plain t-shirt. Mihawk merely looked bored.

"No, I thought I better make sure there was enough before getting attached."

"There's plenty."

"You don't have to be rude to her."

"I'm not. I'm notifying her."

"You could be a lot nicer."

"You don't hear her complaining."

Rose had tried on the blue shirt during their exchange, but the only one who even said anything to her was the store clerk. She said the blue was really pretty and matched her eyes. Rose smiled and went to try on the red one.

"Oh yes! The red one is fabulous on you!"

This caused the guys to stop arguing and look over. Rose was wearing the red shirt that had a few sequins along the neckline and down the sides. The sleeves were that torn look revealing bear arms underneath. The red complimented her light skin tone, made her dark brown hair stand out, and made her blue eyes stand out.

'Damn, red really does look good on her!'

Mihawk merely nodded and then found a place to sit, he saw the clerk girl running around and grabbing clothes for Rose to try on and knew things would take awhile.

Rose smiled and seemed to start enjoying her shopping experience... that is till David and Mihawk began arguing again.

_Yeshua? If you are there, well you're always there, but anyway I have one request... HELP!_

**_Patience._**

_Not what I meant... fine._

Rose just lets out another sigh, which does seem to redirect the guys' attention, if only briefly.

* * *

"Sir! Reporting in."

"Proceed."

"David managed to clear his name."

"Damn. I'm running out of ideas."

"Well sir, you may find it interesting that he has been seen with a girl."

"So?"

"He seems rather fond of her. He has almost gotten into a few fights with some other guy over her."

"Hmmm. Maybe she will be the key to finally bringing his end."

_Bloodthirsty men hate a man of integrity and seek to kill the upright. (Proverbs 29:10)_

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! I wish to congratulate 'Austeja' for posting the answer to who Yeshua really is in the reviews. Good job! **

**From now on I'll be posting a verse or two that relates to the chapter and show where the inspiration for the chapter came from. **

_**If someone forces you to go one mile, go with him two miles. (Mathew 5:41)**_

**Am I getting any better at writing? Remember this is my first Fanfic and I'm still trying to figure out what my voice or style is. Feed back is appreciated. **

**Hope you are enjoying.**


	9. David did what?

(Day 2 of Festival)

"Hey, girlie wake up." Rose opened her eyes to see the bartender, who she earlier learned was named Hubb. "How many times will I come downstairs to find you asleep on my kitchen floor?"

"Hehe, probably a few more times at this rate." _Till I leave if Mihawk keeps bringing girls to the room._

Hubb just shakes his head at the girl. "Why not try sleeping in your room? Well whatever go get washed up, eat, and then go enjoy the festival."

"Yes sir." Rose's reply was a playful sarcastic tone, but it only made Hubb smile at her.

"Oh, Hubb?"

"Yeah?"

"How many girls do you think Mihawk took upstairs?"

"Four I think, but it's hard to keep track with him... Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just thinking about making them breakfast for when they come down."

"..." Hubb just blinked not understanding why she would do such a thing. "Why are you so kind to the girls that he sleeps with. Don't you like him?"

"First of all I don't like him like that and secondly I want to know their stories. I..." _I want to see if they will listen to who Yeshua is, but how can I tell them when I don't even know what he's done in this world. How can I show them that someone out there loves them and wishes to know them more intimately than anyone else could._

_Yeshua what do I do. I don't know what or how to do anything. I can only barely remember stories about you, so how do I tell others about you, especially with Mihawk giving me death glares every time I come close to saying your name in public. I'm scared, please give me courage!_

Rose felt as though in that moment, when she called out, that her heart might break and shatter. The unknown was beginning to swallow her up in its' suffocating blackness. She felt a pressure build to the point she thought she would burst...

**_Show them._**

_Show them?_

**_I am always with you._**

_Right. I have nothing to fear as long as I remember that. Show them? Oh right, through my actions they can see you and what you are capable of. So I'm on the right track right? Right?... I'm just going to go with yeah for now on this._

Rose's little self crisis was over in seconds and went completely unnoticed by Hubb who was getting ready for the day. She quickly gathered herself and went to wash up and change. When she came out she prepared five meals, one for herself and four for the girls she heard coming down.

"Wow!"

"I know right!"

The girls finally came down talking about last night. Upon quick observation one could see that the girls were identical quadruplets. _How did Mihawk manage to find quadruplets?!_ Little does Rose know that she will see Mihawk make even more... interesting hook ups in there time traveling together.

"I don't think there is a man who even comes close to him."

"After that I don't think I could ever call anyone else a man."

"Hahaha." The girls were all very happy and not at all embarrassed about what they were saying so openly. Rose on the other hand was trying very hard not to think about what they were implying, she found travel with Mihawk to be awkward enough.

"Hey girls, would you like to sit and eat with me? I made enough for all of you." Rose smiled at them when they turned to look at her. "I'm Rose. Who are you?" Rose wanted to start a conversation with them, but could see that they were acting a bit shy around her. _Wonder why?_

"Um..."

"That's really nice of you..."

"but we have to go..."

"thanks anyways."

"That's fine, but hold on I'll put it in a to go bag." Rose quickly went to the kitchen to ask Hubb for something to put the food in. "Here you go."

"A... thank you." One of the girls took the bag as the rest just nodded their heads as they walked out.

"Huh, I guess the freak out from earlier on how to talk to them was pointless." She slightly mumbled to herself as she waved bye to the girls. After letting out a sigh she ate her own breakfast then made her way upstairs to see if Mihawk was awake yet. Just as she was about grab the door handle to their room the door opened revealing a refreshed looking Mihawk. "Good morning. Wait a few minutes and I'll have your breakfast ready." She quickly turned around and ran off to the kitchen to make him something.

Mihawk just made his way down stairs to one of the tables along a wall that would only sit two. He reclined back putting his feet on the table. When he saw Rose approach with the food he kindly set his feet down to make room. She had made him sausage, eggs, and bacon with a glass of milk. At the sight of the beverage he shot her a look only for her to hold his gaze.

"Don't give me that look. It is far too early for you to be drinking alcohol." Mihawk held the gaze till Rose eventually blinked resulting in him smirking slightly. He grabbed the fork that was beside his plate and began eating. "You seem to be in a good mood." In fact she was surprised that he dropped the issue over the drink so quickly. Mihawk simply nodded in answer and continued eating. Neither one said a word till he finished his meal.

"You're on your own today. Here is some money, so go enjoy yourself." He then placed a rather nice sized bag of money on the table for her.

"Do I still have to stay in a four block radius?" Rose looked from the bag back up to Mihawk.

"As long as you stay in town it's fine."

"... Does the fact that David said he couldn't hang out with me today have anything to do with your change in mood?"

Mihawk's smirk grew slightly bigger in return as he got up to leave. "Enjoy the festival."

* * *

Mihawk was in a rather good mood and yes it was because he wouldn't have to deal with that second-rate swordsman, David. That man's name left a bad taste in his mouth. Rose may not understand why they hated each other, but to Mihawk it was simple. He had challenged him with his rude remarks, knew more than a man of his supposed standing should, and most importantly he was an over-confident swordsman.

As he made his way down the streets he observed the different stands set up. There were stands for food, games, jewelry, and any kind of hobby you could think of. One stand in particular that caught his attention was a wine sampling stand.

"Good morning sir! Step right up and and try some free samples!" Mihawk walked up to look at the different samples. "If any particular wine catches your fancy I have some bottles ready for sale. Now here we have the cheaper wine received from the lower district and over here we have some moderately priced wines from the surface district. Now I can tell you are a man of distinguished tastes, so I recommend my finest wine. The grapes were grown and fermented on the floating island, and is the only wine the king drinks." The salesman could not trick Mihawk however. He could see right through his fake smile and saw the smug man underneath who was just trying to sell wine at the highest price possible.

Opting to ignore the man Mihawk eyed the different samples and the wines in the bottles. All the bottles had been watered down in an attempt to stretch the supply. The samples themselves weren't as watered down, but he could tell the cheaper wines had more watered than the higher priced ones. He tasted three of the samples before understanding that all the wines were exactly the same. Only difference was how much each one was watered down.

Not wanting to waste his time with the con man any more he began walking away.

"Hey!... Watch out for that guy David!"

Upon hearing the second-rate swordsman's name Mihawk stopped and let his eyes drift back to the other man.

"Got your attention now do I? Well I just thought I'd warn you... he's a _murderer_."

Mihawk began walking away again, but this time more observant of his surroundings. He mulled over the new information, questioning if he could trust the source. After all he was a con man, but throughout the day he heard similar remarks. He could only take it as a rumor since everyone told the story differently, but one part was constant... David was suspected of killing the island's late king.

* * *

Later in the evening Mihawk decided to locate Rose's location and make sure that no potentially threatening characters were around. Translation, make sure David wasn't with her and if he was kill him. When he eventually spotted her she was five blocks away moving through the crowd to what appeared to be an art store. David was nowhere in sight so he decided to leave Rose be and talk to her later that night.

Walking around a bit more still looking for a decent wine stand Mihawk found himself near the outskirts where the lower district stands were. He began turning around and walking away when his object of desire appeared in the corner his eye. A small yet simple stand with an even simpler sign that read Wine. **Maybe this stand will have some actual decent wine.**

The man at the stand was an older fellow going by the wrinkles around his eyes, but his green eyes were full of passion and spirit. His skin was sun-baked brown from spending long hours out in the fields. When the man spotted Mihawk walking over he didn't say a word only poured a generous glass of wine and setting it down in front.

He waited patiently as Mihawk tasted and tested the wine. Mihawk understood quickly why the older man didn't bother talking, his wine did the talking for him and it was smooth yet bold. Best wine he's tasted in a long time and no hint of it being watered down was a plus. The sample was poured out of the bottle meaning every bottle was pure wine as well.

"Where do you grow the grapes to make such wine?" The lower district was underground below the surface district, so getting sunlight wouldn't be easy.

"The surface part of the island has a few holes that allow sunlight to the lower level. I got myself a nice piece of land near the edge. The land is nice and flat there, plus the floating island can't block as much rain in its' position."

"How much wine do you have?"

"It was a fairly good season so about five crates. I know it probably doesn't sound like much, but for what I have available in the lower district it is actually pretty impressive."

"I'll take it."

"How much?"

"Five crates."

"All of it?!"

"I know good wine when I taste it and I need to resupply the stock on my ship. I'll pay you extra if you can manage to take it down to the docks for me."

"Well I'd be a fool not to take you up on your offer young man. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"... How well do you know the people of this island?"

"Know about almost everyone. Why, got someone special on your mind?"

"Tell me about David."

"David?! What do you want with that boy?"

"I don't _want_ anything to do with him, but he seems to like hanging around my companion for some reason." Mihawk's brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Haha, let me guess...young lady, long brown hair, blue eyes, and a kind disposition." Mihawk looked at the man suspiciously. "I'll take that as a yes. David was always easily attracted to those kind of girls. Find another girl by that description, introduce them, and he'll leave your girlfriend alone." The older man found the idea of the man in front of him being jealous amusing.

"She's not my girlfriend." The cold indifference of his tone shot down any idea of jealousy away. "Do you know anything else about him besides his taste in girls?" His voice had a dash of impatience in his tone.

"He gets into trouble a lot. I don't know the whole story to how he got in his recent situation and the story can get a bit long."

"Tell me all you know about that second-rate swordsman."

* * *

Rose had a wonderful day exploring the town during the festival. The day before had been too stressful and all she did was look for clothing necessities. Stress was mostly do to Mihawk and David constantly being on the verge of trying to kill each other. David tried suppressing his anger, but she could still feel it rolling off him like an avalanche. Mihawk... didn't hide his anger... it felt as if his hatred pierced anyone within the four block radius... perhaps even further. When Mihawk started today off relaxed with his smirk on Rose felt herself relax as well, as if a giant sword had been pulled out of her chest.

She did as instructed and enjoyed herself by playing games and sampling foods. She bought some books and puzzles to give herself something to do while sailing. When she was near the art store she felt drawn to it. She spent a good two to three hours in the store looking at paintings, books, mediums, and drawing utensils. Eventually she decided on buying a sketch pad and pencils with one how to book that gave ideas of what to pick to draw.

It would have been a perfect day if it wasn't for two things:

Surrounded by other people who had family and friends, Rose felt alone and lost. No memories of having any of those kind of connections. She kept hoping that at some point Mihawk or even David would pop up and hang out with her, but neither one ever came...

The other thing that kind of ruined the day was all the people that spoke to her. They had seen her the other day with David and warned her to stay away from him, saying terrible things he did.

She considered not telling Mihawk, but knew that it wouldn't be wise. If David was a threat Mihawk needed to know. She found the towns peoples claims to be hard to accept, he had been nothing but kind to her. Other than his hatred for Mihawk she would feel perfectly fine being around him.

Rose decided to head back to the bar/inn Mihawk and her were staying at and go to bed early. Hopefully she could get some sleep before Mihawk showed up with more girls. _How many girls will he get tonight?_ As she walked back to the bar/inn she saw a stand with swords and other weapons. There was a sign saying the owner would take on challengers and if beaten will give away two items of the victor's choice and a cash prize. She took a mental note to let Mihawk know and see if he would be interested.

Upon returning she ate a quick and early dinner before telling Hubb she was going to nap. Anticipating being woken up and forced to work in the kitchen again. As she laid in bed she reviewed what she knew and heard about David, in the end she decided to leave the matter to Yeshua and Mihawk. Her last thought before drifting off to sleep... _Yeshua why am I here?_

* * *

Sure enough Rose was awaken by the sound of the door opening revealing giggling girls and Mihawk. In a half dazed sleep state Rose made her way out, but she accidentally brushed Mihawk's arm. Not noticing it was her Mihawk reached out to bring the girl that touched him closer, oddly there was resistance. Rose managed to shift so that Mihawk ended up pulling a different girl closer. Now wide awake Rose made a mad dash to get out of the room before getting literally dragged into something she didn't want to do.

She was embarrassed mostly by the fact that the places that made contact with Mihawk were still warm. That a part of her was curious as to what he would have done if he was aware of her, but she quickly pushed such thoughts to the farthest reaches of her mind.

When Rose made it down stairs she was surprised to see that no one was there. Hubb had already closed up for the night leaving Rose without her usual escape and excuse.

She sat on the bottom step of the stairs thinking about what to do. She was so tired and just wanted to sleep even if she had to walk all the way to the docks to find a place... _That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I can go to the boat and sleep there! Thank you Yeshua for the idea!_

With a goal and purpose Rose made her way out and headed toward the docks. It was a chilly night and she wished she had a coat, but that would mean going back to the room which she definitely didn't want to do. Holding her arms close to her body in an attempt to stay warm all thoughts of lingering warmth from Mihawk was gone.

A few fleeting thoughts of 'what ifs' surrounding a relationship with Mihawk crossed her mind only to be rejected the minute she was aware of the thought. Rose wanted to fall in love get married and have kids, but she would be chained to Mihawk for years if not forever. Her thoughts became increasingly negative as she walked becoming depressed about how her life is going... _What life? I don't even remember most of it._

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe to try and clear her head when suddenly a hand comes out of nowhere and clamps over her mouth as another binds her hands. Rose panics and tries to pull away, but the hands are too strong. She thrashes and does whatever she can to get away when the next thing she knows is she has a major headache and everything slips into the darkness of the cold night.

**_The man of integrity walks securely, but he who takes crooked paths will be found out._**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up. A quick shout out to Erlomast for the awesome review. You have very good questions Erlomast, but the answers are either self discover or yet to be revealed, so hang in there. Reviews like that make me want to update as quickly as possible.**

**_Proverbs 10:9 The man of integrity walks securely, but he who takes crooked paths will be found out._**

**Thank you to all who read this story. Just knowing that this story is loved makes my day.**


	10. king, Duke

When Mihawk woke up the next morning his hand automatically twitched in anticipation for him to grab his sword. Immediately he looked around for a threat that his body might have registered before his tired mind. The room was empty like it was every morning and nothing seemed out of place, but the feeling he was missing something remained. **Today is going to be a bad day.**

While getting dressed Mihawk realized he never had gotten around to talking to Rose about …_ him_. Even if Rose agrees to stay away from him there was no guarantee that he would stay away from her. If that turns out to be the case he will have Rose follow him around today. This didn't bother him too much, because Rose was generally quiet and did whatever he said, only in specific situations or topics was she annoyingly stubborn.

Upon reaching down stairs he made his way to what was now his usual table, sat down, and reclined back in his chair. Two minutes passed when Mihawk shot his eyes open to scan his surroundings and noticing the lack of a certain Rose. **She always tells me 'good morning' and that she'll make my food by now. Where is she?**

Standing up he approached the man Rose referred to as 'Hubb.' "Where's Rose, in the back?"

"No, she's not back there. Let's see last time I saw her was yesterday when she said she was going to head to her room to take a nap. Girl's probably just tired from working and the festival and still asleep in her bed." Hubb turned back around to finish taking an order from another of his customers.

Mihawk walked away from the establishment knowing full well that no one else was in that room when he woke up and no one would be there now. He considered trying to make the chain visible to track her whereabouts, but he didn't want to around so many people. Walking around he checked the places he saw her last or thought she might go. When he didn't have any luck in town he decided to check the docks in case she headed to the boat for something. He stood on the docks looking at where his boat was last secured, but now gone. Scanning the horizon he saw nothing, but when he turned to look along the coast he spotted his boat being manned by three men at the edge of the harbor and they were sailing away.

Mihawk took two steps back before running down the dock only for him to jump on a ship when the dock ran out. He continued running along the ship and jumped on the next one when room ran out, all while gaining speed. When he reached the last ship closest to his 100 yards were left. In a final jump Mihawk soared through the air to his boat landing with more grace than should be possible, but he wasn't done.

In one smooth motion Mihawk pulled out his sword and knocked out two of the men and pinned the third against the mast. The thief gulped in fear as he felt the sensation of cool steel against his neck. He feels his neck burn and realized that the red liquid on the swordsman's blade was his blood.

"If you struggle the artery in your neck will be cut and you will bleed out and die in seconds." Mihawk's voice was as calm and cool as his blade.

The other man froze only for his fear to be tripled upon looking into the fierce predatory hawk-like eyes. Once Mihawk was certain he had the man where he wanted him he loosened his blade a centimeter to allow for talking and nodding, although not very comfortably.

"Reason?" Mihawk was planning on making this quick, so he could get back to looking for Rose.

"Ple-please don't kill m-me. I have a w-wife and k-kids."

"Don't lie to me."** Thieves have no honor.** The thief couldn't believe that the hawk-eyes could look anymore terrifying... but they did.

"W-w-we w-were h-hired to s-s-s-steal your ship." The thief was shaking so badly his stutter got worse.

"By whom?" Mihawk remained calm and in control.

"D-david."

"Why?"

"Distraction, but I don't know from what or anything else." The thief tried to speak as quickly as possible.

Mihawk held the man with his gaze, but slowly began to sheath his sword and loosen his grip on the thief.** There would be no honor in killing such cowardly men.** When Mihawk took a step away from the man, the thief sighed in relief, but quickly looked back up when he heard two large splashes. All he saw was a hand come at him and then water all around him. The thief would never see the swordsman again, but those Hawk eyes would forever plague his nightmares.

* * *

Mihawk walked a brisk pace through the streets trying to think of the best way to track David. He had a feeling that David had caused Rose's disappearance, but didn't know why. Rose's life was not in current danger for the chain was still invisible. His lack of knowledge on the situation frustrated him greatly and the people around him felt it. Those who didn't have a death wish were jumping to get out of his way and a few unlucky ones who looked at his eyes fainted in pure terror.

After walking for a few more minutes he realised he needed to calm down and think logically.** My getting so frustrated shows I still have to train harder.** His pace slowed as he began to think of how to find the snake of a man called David. The old man who sold him wine said David lived in the lower district, so that was a good place as any to start. As he began to look for a way into the lower district he spots his target leaving a smith's shop.

David was in rather high spirits leaving the shop with his sword cleaned and sharpened. He couldn't wait to show it off to Rose, she unlike other girls he met actually seemed interested with swordsmanship as an art. His day with her shopping, while ruined with Hawk-eyes presence, left him with a good impression of the girl. He had a natural eye for spotting girls with her temperament, but she was beyond the usual when it came to kindness. Tolerating the fighting and trying to smooth over their moods, and just dealing with the other man on a daily basis.

Feeling a killing intent David looked up to see the man himself, Hawk-eye. David's spirits going down considerably he just gave the other man an annoyed raise of his eyebrow. In a fraction of a second the clashing of two blades rang throughout the area. Mihawk had drawn first and David had barely unsheathed his sword in time to block, but managed.

Mihawk kept constant eye contact as he striked again, David attempted to parry the attack, but the weight behind the other's sword was greater than expected and was pushed back three feet. Another swing of Mihawk's sword and David decided to block, but the force behind this one was so strong he actually flew through the town and crashed into a tree in the forest.

David had only seconds to stand up before Mihawk had joined him. This time when Mihawk made to attack David rolled to the side coming up on Mihawk's defenseless side, or so he thought. Mihawk had stopped three fourths through his attack when David moved and changed the direction, effectively covering his side and blocking David's sword.

David was a well trained swordsman, but one look at those Hawk-eyes left him sweating and wondering how big the gap between their strengths was. He could feel his sword moaning from the stress the blows, he knew he needed to get into his fighting state of mind. Upon Mihawk's next attack David waited for the last millisecond to dodge gaining him a chance to strike as Mihawk's momentum took him forward. Mihawk saw the move in the corner of his eye and slid his back foot forward pivoting to face David. Now transferring his weight to his now moved foot he blocked the coming strike, only for David to make a feint and duck low for a thrust. Mihawk spun the sword in his hand to face downward and block. Mihawk's sword rung in protest when the low thrust focused on one point instead of being distributed.

Mihawk's mind relished in the idea of a worthy swordsman to fight for David's change in demeanor showed his skill. Sighing internally though Mihawk knew he had more pressing matters. "Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"Rose." Mihawk felt annoyed, but kept focus and showed no emotion as he fought. He then went to cut David in half, but David jumped to the side and the tree behind him became a stump instead.

"I don't know." David was beyond confused, but the fact that Rose was missing troubled him.

"Then why did you have those men steal my boat as a distraction?" David ran up a tree and jumped off high enough so he would land behind Mihawk. Mihawk saw the move coming and countered.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" David was not accustomed to talking and fighting at the same time and began to take some damage.

"Fine. If you won't tell me I'll just kill you." The air became thick was his declaration.

"You can try, but you'll be the one who dies." There was silence, except for the sound of birds flying away.

Mihawk and David faced each other straight on taking a deep breathe then getting into their battle stances. When this fight ended one of them would be victor and the other dead.

* * *

"Miss... Miss wake up."

Rose's head was pounding, she let out a small moan of protest. She tried to open her eyes, but the light was too bright.

"Miss are you awake?"

Rose finally managed to crack an eye open and saw a maid standing at her side.

"Where am I?"

"The king's palace, miss."

"What?" Rose was so confused, the last thing she remembered was sitting at the bottom of Hubb's stairs.

"The king will explain when you go to see him. I'm to get you dressed in something... more appropriate."

…

"You sure there are no other dresses?"

"Sorry Miss-"

"I told you call me Rose."

"Sorry Miss Rose, but you have a very slim frame and it's the only dress we have that fits."

Rose sighed both at the continued use of 'Miss' and the ridiculous dress she was forced to wear._ I know I'm scrawny, but they really don't have any other dresses that fit? Please Yeshua don't let Mihawk or David see me in this._ The maid really couldn't blame her for not liking the dress, after all it was a ridiculous shade of hot pink that didn't suit the girl at all. The frills hid any sort of shape and made her look like she had no curves what so ever. Then there were the giant puffy sleeves, if the doors weren't so big and wide Rose would have had to turn side ways to go through.

Rose was led to a huge banquet room with a table so long that she barely saw a man sitting at the head of it. She was escorted down to sit at the man's right hand where he was introduced as the king, Duke.

"Ah, miss I'm so glad you're awake."

"Um, thank you?"

"No need to thank me, I'm just happy that my men were patrolling the area at the time. Who knows what he would have done if they hadn't saved you. Once they reported the incident I requested for you to be brought here and taken care of." The king's smile was stretched across his tanned face, exposing the wrinkles around his eyes. When he finished speaking he promptly began eating his meal again, allowing Rose to observe a little. The castle was huge, but she found looking at anything for too long depressing. Everything was decorated in a ridiculous fashion that made her dress actually look decent, even the king's outfit was more appalling then hers.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." She wanted to just get out and find Mihawk, figuring he would be wondering where she was... or at least she hoped he was.

"Oh you don't remember? Doctor I thought I told you to tend to her?!"

An older gentleman stepped up on the king's left side and began to speak. "I did sir. She has a concussion, but it is very minor and only resulted in slight short term memory loss. Nothing to be worried about."

"Oh well then it's fine, hahahaha. Sorry about that Fred ol' buddy. Well then back to the story. So miss..."

"Rose-"

"Right so miss Rose you were walking around outside by yourself when David attacked you from behind. Remember any of that?"

Rose looked down at her hands as she tried to recall any of it. "Um I slightly recall walking outside while dark... yes, I was on my way back to the boat when someone grabbed me from behind!" The memories started coming back, but it was still fuzzy enough she couldn't see faces.

"Excellent! David has done a lot of evil things, but we have never been able to prove it and our law states that you are innocent till proven guilty. If you testify against him I can finally remove him."

"Wait David?"

"Yes."

"Wh-what kinds of things has he done?"

"Well little things like stealing to bigger acts like kidnapping, but the most evil of all was that he killed the late king."

"Wait if he killed the king wouldn't you have imprisoned him?"

"We would, but like I said we can't prove it. Before you ask how we know I'll tell you. David had motive and opportunity, while no one else did."

"What?" Rose so confused._ David isn't a bad person. _The king just kept going, obviously enjoying the sound of his own voice.

"David, through his ranking in the army, was next in line for the throne, since the king had no sons, but a daughter. A daughter that you actually slightly resemble, but she was much more beautiful and dazzling. No offense miss Rose." Before she could respond he kept going. "David was in love with the girl and wished to marry her before becoming king, but was denied. Driven by his lust and hunger for power he took the chance at killing the king in his bed chamber. I had seen him walking away from the majesty's room and I went in to speak to the king about a certain matter and found him dead." Duke let out a sigh of disappointment. "When this happened we also took a closer look into David's swordmaster's death and found that he could have been responsible for that too, but we never had enough evidence to prove it!" He slammed his fist on the table.

Rose sat there stunned not wanting to believe any of it. _David is much too kind to do any of that. Killing his master? No! David spoke too fondly of the man to have been the one who killed him, but what can I do?_ Then an image appeared in her mind.

"Excuse me sir?" As Rose addressed him he stopped eating to look at her.

"Yes miss Rose? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes actually. There were two men who tried kidnapping me." This statement obviously bothered Duke and his next claim set Rose on edge.

"Two? Well... um if I remember right David had an accomplice with him the other day. A man he pretended to get in fights with I think. Isn't that right men?" He turned around to the guards who were standing behind him at attention.

"Yes sir!" They had answered at once more out of habit than actually trying to answer the king's question for affirmation.

"See! I'm sure you remember seeing David fighting with a man."

"...Yes." Rose was very cautious now that his story had taken a wrong turn. She hadn't spent much time out in public with Mihawk except for that one day with David as well. It was plausible that no one really knew they traveled together, but... "What do you know of this other man?"

"What do we know about the accomplice?" Rose nodded her head. "Not much except he arrived a day before you and formed some kind of deal with David. We don't know his name, but the description about his yellow eyes makes him easy to spot." Duke noticed Rose looking at him intently, but looked away when he made eye contact. She merely didn't know how to hide her suspicion of him, but he misread the avoidance. "We couldn't prove David's crimes, but he lost everyones trust and was moved to the lower district. I was next in line and married the princess to become king. She died in childbirth along with the baby... I have been a lonely man these past three years." Duke looked at Rose who showed a look of confusion. "You may not be as beautiful as my queen was, but to have anybody who resembled her would be a comfort."

He reached out his hand to take her's, but she pulled away. "I don't believe you." Everybody in the room was shocked at her sudden declaration.

"Wh-what? I am... I am king! What right do you have to question me!" He suddenly became irrationally angry and stood up.

"The idea of David killing his mentor is absurd. He loved the man and wears his hat in his memory. The man you claim to have helped him was not the man who I saw before being knocked out. In fact that yellow eyed man is my traveling companion and he wouldn't stoop so low as to kidnap a girl." _He'd just seduce her_. "I mean no disrespect your highness, but David is innocent of the crimes you accuse him of."

Duke's mind was in full blown panic, trying to figure out how to gain control of the situation again. What he came up with was a very shrewd and desperate solution. "You heard her men! She is a companion of David's partner! Take her to the west tower and hold her there till I decide if I wish to execute her today or not. Listen closely young lady." Duke leaned forward to whisper so that only she could hear. "David was a poor orphan and it would have been disgraceful to allow him to take the throne, while I was so much more worthy... and wealthy. The rich will always prevail in the end."

Rose moved back in shock in his sudden change and his reasoning. When the guard came to grab her by the arm her demeanor changed. The nice girl was masked by an angry and challenging look. She held her ground and head high as she spoke. "Better a poor man whose walk is blameless than a rich man whose ways are perverse." Duke felt as though her words were coming from somewhere else and made him break out in sweat.

Rose then allowed the guard to escort her away. As he walked her down the hallways Rose kept stumbling. "Sorry, this dress is difficult to walk in." Her words were soft and quiet now. The guard was perplexed that she would apologise to him when he was taking her to a dungeon. The second time she stumbled and apologised he responded, "No it's fine. I'll slow the pace if it's really that difficult."

"Thank you. You're very kind."

"Don't thank me... I'm taking you to a cell where you will wait for your death, you should be cursing me."

"I will never curse you" She whispered it to herself, but he over heard, "... What is your name?"

"...Theophilus."

"... Did you know that Theophilus means 'one who loves God'?"

"God? Which one?"

_Mihawk's going to hate me if he finds out about this_. "There is only one God and he is holy, righteous, and loving. He created the heavens and earth, lightness and darkness, and every creature that has breathe... One of his names is Yeshua."

"Look girl that's all good and whatever, but I'm a soldier not a philosopher." Theophilus didn't even know why he was curious to begin with. This girl was messing with his head, the sooner they arrived at the tower the better.

_Yeshua I can't do it! I'm so awkward trying to share your word and I'm scared. What if Mihawk finds out and gets mad? What if I try to share you and no one listens and I only make things worse?!_

**_Don't be afraid; from now on you will catch men._**

_How?_

Rose's thoughts were interrupted when they arrived at the west tower, where they would hold her. Theophilus opened the doors and lead her in, closing the door behind her. He opened a window in the door so she could talk to him when needed. Another guard arrived and Theophilus decided to take this chance and get the girl a pillow or blankets to make her more comfortable.

"Oh it's this girl." The other guard was looking in as if she were an animal at a zoo. Theophilus lingered, staring at Rose. She looked to him and gave him a reassuring smile, but it only made him feel worse for leaving her with the other guard. When he left the other man clapped his hands to get her attention. "Finally, I thought he would never leave. Did you know the king was the one that ordered the kidnapping."

"What?"

"Yep, he hates David for many reasons, but mainly for always passing him up. So when we found out about his little attachment to you he came up with a plan to destroy him using you..." He began looking around for something and found it somewhere in the hall Rose couldn't see, it was a video transponder snail. As he set the snail up so that she could watch it, he began talking again, "The other man seen with you two seems very strong and so we gave him a reason to attack David. Hopefully he will kill him in their heated battle, but if not David should be heavily wounded and easy to kill and his highness could blame it on the other man."

"...Why kidnap me?"

"You seem to be the one who kept them from fighting so with you gone they can go all out. Plus the king wanted to marry the girl David liked as a kind of icing on the cake deal, but seeing you here means you rejected him. He'll probably wait to kill you till David is dead though in case we can use you later."

"... Why tell me all this?"

"I like to talk. It doesn't really matter since you won't leave here alive...Now two questions to satisfy my curiosity. Do you fear death?"

"No." Her reply was quick and no hint of hesitation, which made the man look at her thoughtfully._ I do fear that my death will kill Mihawk before I can show him Yeshua._

"Do you fear pain?"

"..." Rose had to think about that one, "No, but I'm not fond of it."

"Kukuku, you really are an interesting one."

"Now watch this live video."

'Where is she?'

'Where's who?'

'Rose.' Mihawk kept focus and showed no emotion as he fought. He then went to cut David in half, but David jumped to the side and the tree behind him became a stump instead.

'I don't know.' David looked troubled.

'Then why did you have those men steal my boat as a distraction?' David ran up a tree and jumped off high enough so he would land behind Mihawk. Mihawk saw the move coming and countered.

'I don't know what you're talking about!' David was not accustomed to talking and fighting at the same time and began to take some damage.

'Fine. If you won't tell me I'll just kill you.'

'You can try, but you'll be the one who dies.' There was silence, except for the sound of birds flying away.

Mihawk and David faced each other straight on taking a deep breathe then getting into their battle stances.

Rose watched as the fight progressed shaking with sadness as they both took damage, but it was obvious even to her that Mihawk was superior.

"Oooh, they're getting ready for the final strike. One will die now, how fun."

Rose made a dash for the door and tried to pry it open. She only thought about trying to stop them from killing each other. The guard was annoyed with the noise she was making and opened the door to stop her, but she ran past him. She made it to the stair case before tripping in the dress and fell down the stairs till a guard stopped her. Her entire body ached and she thought she sprained her ankle.

"Now now, you can't leave here alive remember?" A guard from the top of the stairs said to her as another carried her up.

_Yeshua. Yeshua! YESHUA! HELP! WHY WOULD YOU BRING ME HERE TO WATCH THEM KILL EACH OTHER?!_

"STOP! MIHAWK!"

* * *

Mihawk and David were going for the final strike, but suddenly Mihawk thought he heard Rose cry out. The air all around became still and quiet. The chain had appeared and it distracted him enough that David found an opening.

* * *

The last visible thing on the screen was Mihawk's blood, while Rose's cries filled the tower.

* * *

**Proverbs 28:6 Better a poor man whose walk is blameless than a rich man whose ways are perverse.**

**Sorry this took so long, I took time to find a beta reader to improve the quality hopefully. Thanks to my beta reader Ms. Anna Banana I avoided making Mihawk OOC, or at least I think the change helped.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you enjoyed. **


	11. Knockout Flowers

'I don't believe this!' David decided to give up on trying to reason out the latest set of events and just move on instinct. Unfortunately his instincts only worked in his favor half the time and currently he didn't think they were in his favor this time. They were currently telling him to help Hawkeye. How was he helping Hawkeye? He was carrying the man over his shoulder to the center of the island, the only way to get to the upper district. To add to his bad luck and decision making skills there would be guards everywhere blocking the way. David began to regret knocking Mihawk out.

* * *

Flashback

David had found an opening and went for it, but it was last minute when he realized that there was a chain on Hawkeye's wrist. Seeing how an outside force created the opening he tried to stop his attack, but it was too late. He felt his blade cut into the other man's flesh and watched as blood sprayed everywhere. David jumped back wary of how Hawkeye would retaliate.

Mihawk had managed to deflect the blade enough that it didn't hit any vitals, but he still took heavy damage and was losing blood. Not only was Mihawk's body torn, but so was his mind. He needed to get to Rose, because the chain had appeared before he got hit meaning her life was in danger. He would not show his back to an enemy though. Mihawk kept calm and shifted into a defensive stance while he thought things through, also the less he moved the better for the wound. **David is here so he can't be the one who kidnapped Rose unless he had an accomplice. No, he isn't the type, but then who has Rose?** The chain, as Mihawk observed from the corner of his eye, led to the island floating above them.

"What is that chain? Where did it come from? It is interfering with our fight!" David was eyeing the chain, but also staying observant of Hawkeye's movements.

"Who on this island would have reason to take Rose?" Mihawk completely ignored the other man's question.

"I don't know! That chain though is interfering with our fight!" David was tired of Hawkeye either not believing what he said or just ignoring him.

"Stop worrying about the chain, it won't change the outcome of our fight." Mihawk remained calm as though talking to a child. Luckily his wound wasn't bleeding as bed and as long as he didn't move too much it would heal quickly. "Now try to use that small brain of yours and come up with an explanation as to why men would steal my boat, blame you, and how Rose would end up on the floating rock above us."

David was peeved at Hawkeye for being so confident that he would still win. Honestly though after observing the man's skills David wasn't sure he could defeat him, even with injuries. Not that he would want to win that way if he could. That aside he had to consider the events that led Hawkeye to attack him.

'Somebody tried to steal his boat, no idea there. They blamed me? Well I've been blamed for a lot of things, especially after the whole "I killed the king" fiasco, which I didn't do! Rose in the upper district? I thought Hawkeye didn't know where she was? Does that chain lead to her? It does go to the upper district. If so it looks like she would be in or near the castle at the center. Rose's at the castle? Duke can't be that desperate, although this is the kind of plan he and Nabal would go with.' David sweat dropped at the reminder of all the odd situations Duke and Nabal got into after coming up with one of their "awesome" plans.

"If she's on the other end of that chain she'll be at the castle." David tried to answer calmly and collected, but was internally seething knowing that Duke was still trying to destroy his life. 'Wasn't taking away the woman I LOVED ENOUGH!'

"For what purpose?" Mihawk's wound had stopped bleeding, but it was still painful and he wanted to put something on it, but refused to lower his guard while David still had his sword out.

Realizing Mihawk wouldn't relax and tend to his wound, David sheathed his sword to show Mihawk he was not interested in continuing, 'for now.' "I have a few enemies from my days back in the army. They probably took her to get us to fight, perhaps they are using her as bait to lead me into a trap. No matter what they really intended the end result they want is my death, and they're willing to use anyone."

At the last part Mihawk's eyes narrowed, the idea that someone was trying to use him pissed him off. "Then if I kill you they'll let her go?" David's hand twitched for his blade in anticipation of an attack. "Well they'll be disappointed. I won't do their dirty work." Mihawk finally sheathed his own sword and turned around to walk away.

"I'll help you get her back, she's innocent." Mihawk just kept walking, ignoring him. "Do you even know how to get to the upper district?" At this Mihawk stopped. David smiled now that he had Hawkeye's attention. "Let me patch up that wound and I'll show you the way."

Mihawk turned around to face him, "That won't be necessary. Just tell me how to get to the castle." The wound was manageable now, but when he starts fighting it would reopen.

It was David's turn to ignore what Mihawk said as he walked over to some plants and bent down to pick the ones that were herbs. "At least let me put these herbs on, they'll keep your wound from getting infected and should help keep the wound from reopening, if only for a little while."

Mihawk accepted the herbs, but applied them himself.

David reached behind him for a pouch and held it out to Hawkeye. "Here you should drink some water."

"No." Mihawk dismissed the beverage without even a glance.

David returned the pouch to its' place and grabbed the other on next to it and held it out. "Wine?"

This Mihawk took while David gave him a rueful smile. After one sip though Mihawk through the bottle at David, but missed despite the short distance. "Bastard." Mihawk just barely manages this one word before his mine blurred and everything faded away.

David caught the now unconscious man, although quite awkwardly, and lifted him over his shoulder. "I'm helping you save Rose whether you like it or not." He then takes off on a jog for the center of the island. Leaving behind a transponder snail that slept in some knockout flowers right next to the healing herbs.

Flashback End

* * *

'Mihawk will probably be up in a few hours, but I don't know how potent the sip he took was, so it's hard to say... He'll probably try to kill me.' David finally made it to the center of the island, but stopped at the tree line. In the center was a clearing with a structure that went up to the upper island. David set Mihawk down against a tree and surveyed the structure.

From past knowledge he knew that the cylinder tower of a structure had a spiral staircase within that went all the way to the top. There was a hole in the upper island that the tower went through and there were structures that stuck out of the tower to connect it to the walls of the hole. At the top it would be opened out and have six bridges that led to a different destination. There would be guards placed systematically throughout the staircase on different levels. Guards will also be placed at each bridge.

The last time he walked through the tower though they had been building a lift, but he had know idea what kind of security was now in place. He also figured that the guards to the castle bridge have been increased. David stopped planning what to do when suddenly a cool sensation ran along the side of his neck.

"Sorry about that Hawkeye. I just want to save Rose." David looked to the side and sweated a little at the murderous intent coming from behind.

Mihawk held his blade for a few seconds letting David sweat a bit more before sheathing his sword. "Why do care about her so much? You barely know the girl." Before Mihawk would allow the man to assist he would know his intentions.

"What Duke is doing is wrong, I won't allow him to hurt a girl who has nothing to do with this island, especially if it's because of me." David was back to looking at the tower, but he was obviously holding back.

"That wasn't what I asked." Mihawk remained calm and observed the tower as well, but he stood straight instead of being like David who was crouched down hiding.

"... She reminds me of the princess, okay?" Neither one spoke for a few minutes, then David continued. "I was in love with her and wanted to get married, but Duke sabotaged me. He was in love with power though not the princess."

"...Brown hair, blue eyes, kind personality." Mihawk remembered the old man's description of girls David likes.

"Yeah... Duke says she died in childbirth with his child, but I'm positive the child was mine... He takes pleasure in taking power away from others and I had more power than him, because of my relationship with her. I won't let him hurt anyone else, so I'll protect Rose whose kindness reminds me of princess Sarah's." David's fist was clenched tightly on his sword, so much so that his knuckles were as white as bone.

"... Rose is my responsibility not yours." Mihawk's expression never changed as he had took in all David had just confessed.

"My circumstances are what put her in danger, so it is my responsibility too." David turned to look Mihawk in the eye, but Mihawk continued looking at the tower.

"She won't stay on this island with you and you can't come with us."

"The chain, right? It's why you two are sailing together." David had a sound of acceptance that made Mihawk look him in the eye. "If you fail to protect her, I'll come for your head." David was completely determined and serious.

"You should become strong enough to protect what you care about before threatening others." At this Mihawk began walking toward the tower, sword drawn.

'Strong enough to protect what I care about first? Then I have to do more than just rescue Rose for him to take my claim seriously.'

* * *

"Nabal this is all your fault!" Theophilus was currently wrapping Rose's ankle. She had twisted it when she fell down the stairs.

"Theophilus I'm fine. I'm already getting movement out of it. It's only a little sore." Rose was trying to calm Theophilus down, but him and Nabal were ignoring her.

"Sorry yeesh! She's small and faster than she looks, I didn't think she would slip past me like that!" Nabal, the other guard that showed Rose the video, was annoyed that Theophilus was yelling at him on the girl's behalf.

"No harm is to come to her till the situation with David is under control. We have no idea what that other guy is capable of and she might be needed later." Theophilus didn't want to reveal that he was worried about the girl, so he covered it up with his supposed orders.

"Fine fine, but what the heck is up with that chain?!" Nabal pointed accusingly at the chain on Rose's wrist that attached to nothing, but went through the walls.

"..." Rose just shrugged and smiled innocently. She couldn't get the chain to disappear, so Mihawk was probably using it to track her. She had no idea what she should say as the two men looked at her questioningly.

Theophilus decides to just drop it seeing how she didn't want to tell or perhaps doesn't know herself. "Just ignore it for now. Why were you even playing a live video like that for her?"

"I wasn't playing it for her it was for me. I spent a lot of time thinking up how to get those two to fight. I wanted to see it unfold." Nabal was acting all smug, sticking his nose slightly up in the air.

"I bet you only spent five minutes most coming up with the plan at most." Theophilus muttered to himself, but both Rose and Nabal heard. Rose brought her hand to cover her mouth and suppress a laugh and Nabal glared at him. "For some reason the king likes using your plans, why doesn't he make you an adviser or something?"

Nabal was still angry at his previous remark, but answered his question. "It's too much responsibility. I like my position now. After all I get to fight more as a guard than if I was an adviser who are protected. It would be a shame to let my skills go to waste, seeing as how I'm the best swordsman in the entire army." Nabal got a very cocky smug look as he began bragging. "You know David was never able to beat me in a fight?"

"Wait, I clearly remember him beating you during spars." Theophilus finished wrapping Rose's ankle and looked at Nabal.

"Only half the time, but those are different, if we actually took damage I would last longer and if there weren't those stupid rules I'd win." Nabal was getting defensive.

"Right?" The sarcasm was as evident on Theophilus' tongue as ash on snow covered ground.

"You remember the day when David and I returned from patrol and we were badly hurt?" When Theophilus nodded Nabal smirked. "We had fought and I won."

"David only considers his late master to be stronger than him." Both men turned to look at Rose as she spoke, both had forgotten her.

"When he found out I was helping Duke get a more powerful position he said he lost his respect for me. Wait why am I telling you this?" Nabal turned away from her and was going to walk away.

"Because you're an idiot." Theophilus didn't bother even trying to whisper and said it out right. The bluntness caught Rose off guard and a laugh manages to escape her mouth.

"You know Nabal means 'fool'?" Rose tried to whisper, but Nabal still heard it and glared at her. Theophilus on the other hand smiled at her and blocks Nabal's line of sight to her.

"You're just full of fun little facts like that huh." Rose just shrugs and tries to hide her smile so Nabal would stop glaring, but Theophilus saw the slight upturn of her lips.

"Shouldn't she be in her cell or something?" Nabal wanted her gone.

"Well you're the one who let her get out and hurt." Theophilus was smirking at the other man, but what he said was true. He picked Rose up in his arms and took her to the bed in her cell.

Ignoring what Theophilus said Nabal replied, "I'll guard down stairs. Looks like only her companion died, so David will probably figure out she's missing and come for her."

"Mihawk's not dead." Rose spoke very quietly and only Theophilus heard, as Nabal closed the door behind him.

"You don't know that. His blood being spilled was the last thing on the screen, before the stupid snail walked into the knockout flowers." He looked at her sadly, for her fate and that of her friend.

"He's definitely alive." Rose knew because if he was dead she would be too. It was odd the chain actually felt tight on her wrist making her feel as though she needs to find and be close to Mihawk. _Did Mihawk feel like this when I was sick? Why do I feel this calm inside at the thought of him coming to be beside me? No this isn't what I should be thinking about now. Yeshua please let everything work out. That you will have your hand on Mihawk, in healing and hopefully not killing anyone, in everything... Please let me not be a burden to Mihawk._

Rose continued to silently talk to Yeshua when Theophilus interrupted with a question. "I feel like I've heard your friends name before, but where?"

"Mihawk? We're just traveling together, I don't think he considers us friends. You probably heard of him through the news or something." Rose was a little sad that Mihawk didn't like it when she tried calling them friends, but accepted it, although it was awkward to explain.

"You mean the news coo? King Duke stopped having them come to this island. If someone wanted the paper they had to special order." Theophilus became thoughtful trying to recall a past update.

"How long has Duke been king?"

"Oh, maybe a year? How long have you two been at sea?"

"I've only been sailing with him for a week or two, but he's been at sea for a lot longer I think. We don't really talk that much." Rose felt a little embarrassed at how little she knew.

"I'm trying to remember swordsmen that were mentioned back then, but I'm not sure. His name is definitely familiar though." He just continued thinking and trying to remember while Rose didn't help and just shrugged.

_Maybe it's because he is more known for his eyes... or the women he sleeps with._ Rose didn't provide any help because Mihawk had seemed more relax when he knew no one knew who he was.

The two sat in silence, when Theophilus decided to finally leave the cell and close the door. Once the door was closed he heard noise from outside and looked through a window. Rose noticed as well and tried to look out the window in her cell, but the bars in the window limited what she could see. What they both managed to see was fighting at the front of the castle, there was a faint sound of clashing metal as swords collide with each other.

"David." Theophilus was out of Rose's view, but it wouldn't have mattered. His face was unreadable. The sounds of men yelling out in pain reached their ears and that is when the man leading the attack was noticed. "Looks like your... companion is strong. He seems to be advancing faster than David." He walked over to her cell door and looked through the door window at her. "Nabal really is the best swordsman, despite what you heard. You won't be saved." His voice was that of finality, but Rose was not deterred.

"You didn't see the fight between him and David." Theophilus just walked back to his window to watch the fight progress, but their view was distant and it was hard to see who was who. Rose continued to watch as well even though she couldn't tell who was who all the time. _Yeshua will be with both Mihawk and David, but please don't let anyone die._

* * *

Mihawk had walked through the tower cutting down anyone who tried to stop him. He was now cutting down anyone who attacked him as he made his way to the castle. David had been mumbling to himself ever since they started, something about all his planning having no meaning if Mihawk wouldn't even cooperate... or wait up for him.

Once Mihawk made it to the gates he cut them down and waited for David to catch up. "Where would they hold Rose?"

David was breathing hard trying to keep Mihawk's pace all throughout the fighting. "... probably the west tower, if Nabal is involved. That's the tower he guards. He's strong and fights dirty." Mihawk again takes off giving David no warning. 'Oh he has everything under control. He really didn't need my help to get Rose back, but there is something I can do to prevent something like this happening again.'

They both went separate ways. Mihawk toward the west tower where Nabal is waiting and David towards the king's hall to confront Duke. Rose remained in her cell asking for everyone to come out of this with little injury, while Theophilus contemplates asking Rose who exactly Yeshua is.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. School's starting up and I'll be busy moving and getting used to college. I'm not dropping the story don't worry. There are encounters with OP characters to come in following arcs and an ending planned. The updating is just going to vary to whenever I have the time. I enjoy writing and reading your reviews so the story is still moving forward. I'll write when I can and may Yeshua bless you!**


	12. King David

Theophilus was amazed that Rose's companion was not only alive, but moving towards them with an impressive pace. He got the feeling he should warn Nabal that it wouldn't be David coming this way first. Theophilus began looking for the key to lock Rose's cell when he realized Nabal had the keys. 'Nabal really is a fool.'

"I'll be right back. Do you need anything before I leave?" Theophilus wanted to get the keys from the idiot quickly. He didn't want Rose attempting to get out, because she could without the dumb keys.

"... Do you have any paper and a pencil?" Rose didn't know why but she felt like drawing while waiting for Mihawk… _I think my priorities are out of order… Oh well, I already asked._

"Uh, yeah here?" He opened the cell door and handed over some paper and pencils. This was the oddest request he had ever gotten from a prisoner. He would have asked her what she wanted it for, but the sounds of soldiers crying out in pain was growing louder.

In Theophilus' haste he slammed the cell door, only for it to bounce back open, he didn't see for he had already taken off. Rose however did see and she got up to look out her cell door. Seeing that Theophilus was gone she figured he hadn't noticed his mistake, so she closed the door. Curious, she tried to open it and found that it was unlocked, but she just closed it again and pretended that she didn't know.

Rose felt that she wasn't the best at talking about Yeshua, but she hoped that perhaps some drawings would help. She got to work making quick sketches, then going back over to add detail, and if she had time shading. As she drew, the world around her began to fade, the cries of people were no longer heard, the feeling of time slowed, she was in her own little world, and she became oblivious to what occurred around her… Well, until the tower shook and began to fall and Theophilus yells reached her ears. She looked up from her work and saw the cell door swing open, but no one was there. She grabbed her drawings, and ran to the door only to feel the tower shift, and the walls became the floor. Realizing that the tower was falling, she ran to where she heard Theophilus. He was pinned under a part of the ceiling or was it the wall? On instinct she ran to him and held onto him as the tower fell, covering his head. _YESHUA!... Mihawk._

* * *

While Rose was Drawing

David's location

David ran through the castle, with little trouble, and made it to the king's hall in minutes. This is where the trouble began for him. All of Duke's strongest soldiers were surrounding him in their strongest defensive formation, except Nabal.

"Well well well, David how you been?" Duke had a very smug look, though he was trying to play innocent. "Your presence here was not permitted, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you… by death."

"Duke, you're a snake and you don't deserve to be king." David stood straight and relaxed as if the soldiers surrounding him weren't there. The soldiers that didn't know David were angry at his words and were ready to attack any minute, while those that did know David wavered. "You were the one that killed the previous king not me," At this the younger soldiers, who didn't know David, rushed him yelling angrily. David calmly kicked them all aside and continued to stare at Duke, who was becoming a satisfactory red. "and you took Sarah when you knew she was pregnant with my child."

Everybody froze, David's words echoed in the silence. Duke was beyond angry and slightly panicked, he didn't think David knew that the child was his. With this claim a challenge was placed. In their kingdom any dispute over who a child belonged to was settled with a duel, even if the dispute was between a man and a woman or if the child was deceased.

"Don't just stand there kill him!" Duke's order was ignored.

"You know they can't, Duke." David was still calmly staring him down. "Any case about a child takes precedence over all others. Children are our future." David's lips curled up into a small smirk. "Tell you what, lets settle everything here right now."

"What do you mean, everything?" Duke was not liking where this was going.

"I say that you were the one that killed the king, but you say I was. You have blamed me for many other crimes as well, but I say you were the one to commit them. Not only will our duel settle who Sarah's child belonged to, but all the crimes we have accused of each other."

"I refuse! Men kill him! NOW!" Again Duke's orders were ignored. The soldiers were eyeing their king now. The older ones were looking hatefully at their king's cowardice and some believed David. The younger soldiers were waiting for him to teach this guy a lesson. Duke began sweating and got up from his throne. He had no choice, but to accept or lose his kingdom. Angrily he took the sword one of his men afford him, he removed his cape and other articles of clothing that would just get in the way. David's eyes never left him and showed a levelness Duke had never seen before.

"... You should have never taken Rose too." His words were soft so only Duke could here, but the message was clear. Duke had gone one step too far, and now their battle would begin.

They fought even when the castle shook and began to crumble.

* * *

While Rose was Drawing

Mihawk's location

Mihawk was making his way to the tower that David pointed at slicing random soldiers along the way. None of them were a challenge, so he would slice them and move on. By the groans he heard none of them were dead, which was odd seeing as how he was attacking indiscriminately.

When he got to the tower entrance he saw a man handing off keys to a different guy, who saw him and quickly headed to the staircase. Mihawk started running after him, preparing to attack, but the first man blocked him. When he attacked the man dodged, fainted, and went for his crotch. **This must be Nabal.** Suppressing a sigh Mihawk jumped up high enough to dodge and tried to kick the man in the head. Mihawk didn't really want to have to use his sword on a guy like this.

Nabal smiled cockily, and swung his sword upward scrapping it along the ground to produce sparks. Mihawk dodge the sword and moved around the flying sparks to thrust at Nabal. Nabal parried and brought the hilt of his sword up to break Mihawk's nose. Dodging yet again, Mihawk began eyeing the door as he maneuvered closer.

"Theophilus get the girl out quickly!" Nabal had shouted in the direction behind Mihawk and went in for an attack. Mihawk blocked not falling for the trick. **Is this guy serious?** Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Mihawk began attacking faster and harder, but Nabal was able to keep up. Nabal had a smug smile on his face as they fought till he got a cut on his cheek, then another along his shoulder. He was taking damage, but wasn't even able to scratch the hawk eyed man. 'Hawk-eye!'

"You're Hawk-eye Mihawk! What's a guy like you doing chasing after a girl?" Nabal had made the connection rather quickly, he still got the news coo every month. He jumped back to create distance between them.

"..." Mihawk didn't answer and refocused his style. Nabal's annoying tricks had made him sloppy. He was only grazing the man with his speed and strength, his style was one of grace. The distance between them gave Mihawk the opportunity to work on his flying sword attacks. Mihawk's lips upturned at the corners, into a smirk.

Nabal's blood went ice cold. Goose freckled his skin as Mihawk swung his sword, feeling the change in air pressure Nabal ducked down. When he looked up the wall behind him was cut, while cracks webbed out, he looked back to Mihawk who was still standing in the same spot as before. 'I'm screwed.'

They fought a little longer, but Mihawk's attacks were causing a lot of damage to the surrounding area. The castle shook with the force of everyone of his cuts. Mihawk decided he needed to end this fight and made a final strike against Nabal finally cutting him down… Only problem was that he cut the entire tower as well, and it began to fall… **Dammit… Looks like I still need to get my strength under control.**

…

Apparently the idiot who designed the castle made it so that if the tower was destroyed the entire castle would crumble, or it could have been a fluke. **Idiot.**

Mihawk pushed the ruins off him and dusted himself off. **I'm alive so Rose should be too.** He began walking around the castle's ruins, following the direction of the chain on his wrist. The castle was now just a bunch of stone chunks laying scattered. The chain went through one of the stone pieces he was almost standing on. He bent down grabbed it with one hand and moved it out of the way, underneath was Rose covering the man he saw earlier with the keys. They were covered in dust, but it looked like they were inclosed in the stone, and protected by it.

Rose had been holding onto Theophilus and whispering prayers as they were trapped in the darkness. Theophilus had fallen unconscious, so she prayed over him. She didn't really have a choice in position seeing as how little room there was. Suddenly the darkness lifted and light poured in. She opened her eyes looking at Theophilus' face then looked up blinking through the dust. Above, kneeling down, was Mihawk, his figure was haloed by the now setting sun. He had brushed off most of the dust on him, so he appeared as if not even falling castles could stop him, which was true.

The feeling of relief Rose had as she looked at him almost made her cry, but she suppressed the tears. Next thing she knew she was lifted out and sitting next to Mihawk, who was inspecting her for injuries. Rose coughed from all the dust and flinched when Mihawk gave off an angry arua. He had spotted her bandaged ankle.

"I fell down some stairs, I'm fine. Theophilus was just overreacting and bandaged it…" Silence was all that answered her and it was not comforting. "By the way… Theophilus is the guy under the rubble… could you help him?" The look on Mihawk's face puzzled Rose, then he grabbed her head and moved it around looking for something.

**She wants me to what? This guy held her prisoner and she wants me to help the guy? Did she hit her head? There is something wrong with this girl.**

When Mihawk found no wound on her head he asked her a few simple questions to see if she was right in the head. She was. **Dammit.** Letting out a long needed sigh Mihawk went to help the guy and would forever claim it was a whim. Not the expectant look on Rose's face, as if she saw nothing but goodness in the guy, and, more disturbingly, in him.

The guy she called Theophilus was beaten up badly by the rubble, and wouldn't be doing any activity for a while. After pulling the guy out, Rose walked over with a slight limp that made Mihawk narrow his eyes at her. Seeing the look she walked normally saying she was just trying not to stress it too much incase. Mihawk didn't look convinced, but then again she couldn't really read his face, at all.

They sat there for a while. Mihawk made Rose drink some water he found on Theophilus and then went looking for bandages for Theophilus. He only did it to avoid Rose who was looking at him like a hero, **I'm a pirate not a hero dammit.** When he came back and let Rose work on the fallen soldier he felt her gaze every 30 seconds.

"What?" Mihawk's voice was only slightly annoyed.

"Nothing-" Rose was hesitant, but she couldn't help herself any more. "You didn't get hurt did you?" Her voice was quiet and small, but Mihawk heard her.

"No." He was curt in answering and Rose just looked back to Theophilus slightly downcast at being a bother to Mihawk.

"There you are!" Rose looked up and saw David, only feeling horrible that she had forgotten about him.

"David I'm glad you're ok!" She waved and smiled at him.

**The first thing she thinks about Davis is his well being while she asks me for a favor… This girl.** Mihawk pushed the thoughts from his mind, he didn't care, but it was annoying.

"Are you alright?" David didn't even glance at Mihawk when he saw Rose. "What's up with that dress?" David had to try really hard not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the dress and Rose's slight pout and embarrassed face… He failed miserably. The hot pink, the outrageous puffiness, it was just too much.

Mihawk just rolled his eyes, yes the dress was ridiculous, but it also looked like it had an intricately done corset that probably made it hard to breath. He would have to help her get it off later, that is where the real amusement will be, as long as she doesn't kick his face again.

"Shut up." David blinked and Mihawk just smiled at her response. There was still sides to her that had yet to appear. "Where were you anyway?"

"Oh just fighting Duke for the title of king." Rose looked at him as Mihawk stood and walked over to Theophilus. "You don't have to call me king or anything, just David please." David suddenly looks shocked as Theophilus was tossed at him.

"Here's your soldier, goodbye." Mihawk picked Rose up, set her on her feet, and walked away. Rose smiled and waved as she tried to keep up with Mihawk, as they walked she surveyed all the destruction, but saw that people were getting up and alive. She smiled as she followed Mihawk, she had a feeling he didn't kill anyone, and Mihawk just ignored everything. He wanted to get back to the ship and go to sleep, this day was far too annoying.

* * *

They had gotten their stuff and went back to the ship for the night, they stayed in the harbor. Rose really wanted to go to sleep, but she needed a shower. Problem was she couldn't figure out how to get the dress off. The corset was tight, making it hard to reach back; intricate, making it hard to undue; and she was sure it was tangled. She left the bathroom to get some scissors, when Mihawk came in. He eyed her as she ignored him for scissors.

"Want help?" Rose could hear the smirk on his face.

"No thanks I'll get it." She couldn't find the scissors unfortunately.

"I need a shower to you know? Come here." Rose was going to object, but that didn't go well last time. She walked up to him and turned around, holding her arms so that when the back was undone she could keep as little skin from showing as possible.

She felt very uncomfortable when she felt his hands pulling and tugging the strings. It seemed like he was making progress as she could breathe easier. He hit a snag though half way.

"I think it's tangled from there down." Rose wasn't sure, but she kind of saw the back in the mirror in the bathroom and it didn't look fun.

"Easily fixed." Mihawk took the cross around his neck and revealed it to be a small knife. He quickly cut the strings knowing Rose didn't care about the dress, not that that would have stopped him. When she was free she ran to the bathroom, she had been far too aware of Mihawk while he worked.

Mihawk smirked in amusement as a red Rose ran from him, he could have just ripped it off, but that would have exposed more skin. He didn't feel like making her even more terrified of him than she already was, proven by the fact she runs away every time he gets too close.

After the shower, which took 30 minutes, Rose came out and promptly threw the dress away, causing Mihawk to smirk as he took his turn.

Rose had lied down and was about to fall asleep when Mihawk came out, he had only taken five minutes. She sat straight up when she saw his chest and openly stared. Mihawk noticed her stare, but she didn't look away. This was very unusual for the usually shy girl, she normally avoided looking at him when he came out of the shower.

"... You lied." Rose had on a stern look, and her tone was accusing. Mihawk raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for an elaboration, he didn't recall lying to her. "You're hurt." Rose seemed angry, but he noticed that concern was actually her predominate feeling.

"It's nothing." He was being honest, the wound from David didn't bother him and it hadn't reopened.

That wasn't good enough for Rose though, she got out of bed and went to the medicine kit. When she turned back Mihawk was climbing in his bed.

"Oh no you don't, sit up." Mihawk turned to look at her, she was serious. Figuring he wouldn't get any sleep till she was satisfied he sat up, but didn't get off his bed. Surprisingly she just sat down as if she wasn't on his bed and went to work applying ointment and wrapping bandages around him. She was having to reach around him to get the bandages all the way around, so she was almost hugging him. It didn't help Rose's nerves that he kept staring at her. **Maybe she isn't as scared of me as I thought.**

When Rose finished she put the supplies up and went to bed without saying anything else. After a minute Mihawk laid down and went to sleep. Rose however, couldn't fall asleep. _Why do I keep thinking about how close I was to him, and why was he staring at me. I know I don't usually get close to him like that, but it wasn't that odd was it?... Why does he have to have such nice muscles!_ Rose wanted to hit her head against something. Pushing all thoughts of Mihawk away, she thought of Theophilus. She left her drawings with him. They say a picture is worth a thousand words, well she gave him three. Hopefully he would understand, but she wasn't sure. _David_. Mihawk wanted to leave first thing in the morning, so she wouldn't get to say goodbye. _He'll be a decent king._

* * *

The next morning when Rose woke up she felt the boat swaying, rising, and falling. We're at sea already? When she came out she was promptly pushed back in, but she heard yelling. Staying hidden, which is what she thought Mihawk meant when he pushed her, she went to a window and saw the people of the island yelling and trying to sink their boat with cannons. Mihawk just cut them and waited for them to get out of range. On the shore was David, he was wearing king's clothing, but no where near as ostentatious as Duke's, he looked sad and sorry?

After they got out of range Mihawk came in to have some of that wine he had bought.

"What happened?" Rose was confused why they were being attacked and why David had seemed so sad.

"I destroyed the castle remember?" Mihawk didn't seemed bothered at all by being hated by them.

"But… Then why was David looking so sorry?" Was it because he couldn't stop them?

"David killed the other king. They decided to blame me for that too, not wanting to think that their king killed his way to power." Mihawk, again, didn't seem bothered and just relaxed as he drank his wine.

Rose was speechless. _David killed someone?_ It broke her heart, she didn't like the guy, but he didn't deserve to die.

"..." Mihawk noticed her pained expression, but didn't care. Judging by what she asked him to do for Theophilus, he could guess what was troubling her.

"When did you get a mattress?" Mihawk looked over to his bed. **Did she not notice that last night?**

"I bought a mattress the other day." It took a moment before Rose realised that the mattress on the floor was her's and the one on the bed was the new one. _Wow, I was tired yesterday._

"You should have the new one or at least the bed frame." She began to approach the beds.

"Rose, I will throw you into the sea." Mihawk's warning was heeded and Rose turned around to sit at the table with him. After a few minutes she got up and made breakfast. **At least she's listening now.**

_I'll switch them when he's not looking… He'll notice, but it's worth a shot right? _She looked to Mihawk who returned her gaze with a warning glare_. Can he read my mind?!_

Their sailing routine came back with variations. Rose now did puzzles that Mihawk occasionally helped with when done training. She drew pictures that Mihawk had to rip from her hands to look at, they were occasionally drawings of him or hawk themed, he never saw the ones she did on him though. He would tell her areas she could improve and told her she had talent. Yes Mihawk knew art. She read her books that she bought and Mihawk would occasionally ask about them when the news coo was running late. She also wrote her own stuff that he would read over her shoulder or behind her back. He got bored and ignoring her had proved to be fun, he had to admit she had a creative mind and would become a great writer if she practiced.

Mihawk had once thrown her into the sea, when she had switched the mattresses. Once, she tried just sleeping on the mattress on the ground, he pinned her and went to sleep, she tried to kick him away all night. She no longer tried to change who slept where and ignored him for three days. She got over it by the time they reached the next island, Mihawk told her he was going to teach her self defence techniques, but forgot all about it when he saw a certain red haired pirates ship.

* * *

**Writing again is so great! I hope you enjoyed this because I've been writing it all day, instead of my causal analysis paper. Please, I need just one review to know I haven't lost my precious readers and that you still like the story. You all know who is coming in the next chapter and it will be fun, I hope. **

**Love all of you!**


End file.
